Finally Third of the Family Ties series
by Namjr
Summary: Happily ever rarely happens in Salem, and this is no exception. Brady and Chloe have a new and old enemy coming to ruin their happiness.Ch 7 fixed!
1. Prolouge

I Disclaim. 

This is just a taste to get your appetites wet; I can't really start this fic until next week but this keep forcing its way into my thoughts. This is the last part of the Family Ties Trilogy, the first two can be found on Fan fiction. Net under the same name I have here, Namjr. I'm also working on getting everything on my own site, but that will take longer.  So Enjoy

~~~

Finally Prologue 

Undisclosed Location

He was right. They had exiled her to the far corners of the earth and forgot about her, he had decided to focus all his attention on his grandchildren leaving his own offspring to fend for themselves. She had no choice really, it was take his offer or live with the consequences. " What are you offering?"

Philip smiled; he knew she would be easy she had no real choice in the matter. " Mac DiMera is the reason you're here, her and John Black." 

"John Black drove you illegal means, and Mac convinced them not to help." " Well John and his son Brady are still wrecking havoc on innocent people and taking what's not theirs, and Mac is still leaving you to rot here." He motions toward the room, and emphasized the frayed rugs and beaten down furniture. 

" My father is responsible for my situation, Mac was an innocent child." 

"Mac was never innocent, and it was in Mac's name that Tony secured his fathers agreement in this arrangement." "I'm merely suggesting an arrangement where I help you come back to Salem and reclaim was it rightfully yours, the DiMera fortune." "It sick how someone like Mac can kill off her family members and cash in on it." 

"What is this really about?"

"This is about helping you.."

"LIAR." "You want something." " Something that you can't get on your own." She stood and moved toward the window, but remained in the shadows. " What do you want?"

"Brady Black stole the love of my life, and turned her against me, and Mac has helped him keep up this lye along with rest of the Black Family." "Now look, I'm the last person that will come looking for you, because no one else cares." "You can have anything you want if you agree to help me." 

"Fine." "I've never really liked Machiavelli, she was such a brat as was Brady, but I want a something more then just the DiMera money."

"Whatever it is yours."

"I want John Black." 

Philip shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, I was going to kill him, but if you want him, whatever." "Let's get to work on my plan." 

'NO." Kristen Blake steps into the light and glares at the young man, she just met him but he is extremely unpleasant and she can't help but feel as if Philip's love, knew exactly what he was when she picked Brady. " Not yet, first we leave this place, the walls have ears." 

"Of Course." Philip takes out his phone and dials familiar number, and smiles when the caller answers. " It's me, I liked to make a deal." 


	2. A Wedding

I Disclaim. 

Finally Ch.1 

~~~

August 2010

Java Hut

" So all I have to do is finalize the flower arrangements, and then we're set." Mimi checks off the list and looks at Chloe to get confirmation. 

"Yeah, I think that's it." Chloe looks toward Belle, who has a silly grin plastered on her face.

"This is great, just think in a few days you will be Mrs. Shawn Douglas Brady." Mimi gave a squeal of delight.

"Mimi calm down, Belle's not that keyed up and it's her wedding." 

" I know, it's just so cool, high School sweethearts getting married." Mimi got this far off look in her eye and smiled.

"Chloe married her high school sweetheart." Jan said mildly giving her friend a sweet smile.

"Yeah, but Chloe and Brady have that soap opera couple type of relationship always in some kind of life or death situation, while Shawn and Belle have a more…."

"Normal relationship." Chloe raised an eyebrow, at Mimi statement, and watched her grimace. " It's okay Mimi, I'm aware of that Brady and I don't have a normal relationship, we revel in our individuality." 

" Is that what you call it." The girls turn and see Mac walking toward with her usual neutral expression. " See I would have said adventurous." 

"Hi Mac." The women welcomed the older woman with waves and smiles. 

"You joining us, or are you just going to stand three and looking on in your usual condescending manner?"  The look Chloe gave her friend as she delivered the statement, told her clearly which one that she preferred.

"Obviously someone is upset, but for the life of me I can't figure out why." Mac keep her face completely blank an onlooker would tell you that she looked completely in the dark on the entire conversation going on around her, but the women around the table seemed to think she was completely aware of whatever Chloe was insinuating. 

"You know exactly why, what you did was unforgivable." The other's at the table gave her a questioning look and she giving a defeated sigh she starts her story." Gabriela spent last week end with her god mother, who ENSURED us, that she would be safe and unharmed." 

"And she was, she has all her limbs, and even I turned it into an educational weekend." The fact that corner of Mac's lip cured at the end and the twinkle in her eye told them everything they needed to know, whatever happened had been deliberate." Lil' Mac enjoyed herself." 

" Yeah, that's number one, she now refuses to answer to anything but that silly little nick name that you gave her." "Two, she's been signing those songs you taught her all week, and even if I didn't hate country music, I still don't think that Garth Brooks Friends in Low Place is an appropriate song for a toddler. " The snickers that her friends gave forced her to stop her tirade to glare at each of them. " Third and this is the one that annoys me the most, she taught my daughter how to fight." "Gabriela came home and put Brady in a head lock, he thinks it's cool, I think I should hurt you." 

Belle drops her head to the table as laughter takes over control of her body. She can picture it clearly in her mind, her small niece looking so much like Chloe acting exactly like Mac, she added a t-shirt and jeans to the small child in her mind and couldn't contain her reaction." Oh god." 

Mimi and Jan shared similar looks of hysteria, but tried to hide it as Chloe gave then looks that promised physical harm. "This isn't funny, she turned my sweet little daughter into a little HER, and I have a feeling the next time she sees Patrick she'll call him O'Neil." 

"Chloe, I honestly didn't set out to teach her martial arts stuff, she just picked it when I working out, she's a quick little learner." "Besides that I don't happen to think there is any thing wrong with her being a little like me." "I'm successful, self-sufficient, charming, and darn near perfect."

"Except for those violent tendencies." Jan said avoiding eye contact.

"And your somewhat abrasive personality, that alienates most people and frightens others." This came from Mimi who moved her chair closer to Belle.

" Lest we forget your emotional scarring, which makes an normal relationship almost impossible." Belle joined in giving her trademark cheery grin. 

"Add that to your refusal to leave your tomboy stage and you're right you're are almost perfect." Chloe nodded and smiled before adding. "For a psychiatric evaluation." The women broke into a fit of laughter, until the older women leaned over them and put a hand on the table.

"Funny isn't it that knowing all that you're still dumb enough to mess with me, what's that make you?" She tilted her head and rubs her chin thoughtfully. " Oh yeah masochist."

"She's bluffing, she wouldn't hurt anyone this close to the wedding." Chloe shook her finger at the older women, but jumped back when made a snapping gesture with her mouth a little too close to said finger. " She like everyone else is in a great mood, as we prepare for the wedding of the century." 

~~

Philip watched the scenes from the scene from his car, through his binoculars. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but drastic times call for drastic measures. He picks up his cell phone and dials his partner. " Yeah, get ready." 

" Are you sure about this?" The voice on the other end was hesitant, and unsure.

"YOU DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD." Philip reigns in his anger. " You know the deal, it's this or prison." 

"You're really are a sick bastard you know that." 

"Save your sweet talk for someone who cares." He looks at the group again and smiles. " Get ready, I want it to happen when they're all watching." 

~~

"Speaking of which, I want to speak to you about that Mac." Belle turns toward Mac, still not quite sure what her relationship to the ex-mercenary was. " I want your guarantee, that Shawn will be in one unharmed no scratches piece for the wedding, which mean no adventures or missions or sparring." 

"Belle, you know that's impossible, things come up, there are no guarantees in this business." She understood the women's concern but they had been having some very strange activities going on around Europe and she had all her agents on guard.

Belle gave a sigh and motioned for Mac to come closer, and when she complied she grabbed the woman's t-shirt collar and pulled her closer. " Shawn WILL be unharmed on our wedding day and we WILL have an uninterrupted honeymoon, or I will hurt you." "I have dreamed of this day since I was six, and it WILL happen with no problems, understood." 

Being only several inches away form the small blondes face, Mac was overcome with a sense of fear, a woman scorned was one thing, but Belle Black on a mission seemed almost too similar to Mercenary John Black. " Of course." Mac stepped back and smoothed her shirt making a mental note that Belle Black wasn't a light weight." In fact Shawn got a month off, take an extended honeymoon on me." 

"How did you do that?" Chloe looked at Belle with wonder, her sister-in-law seemed to render Mac almost speechless. 

"She's determined." Mac finds a whole respect for the smaller woman, but quickly shakes to off. "It doesn't however work with everyone." "That means you, Chloe." Mac hears her cell phone and gives a weak smile before stepping away to take the call.    

That was when it happened Mac was talking on the phone when she spotted the small child wondering into the street. Acting on pure instinct Mac started toward the small child and increased her speed when she saw the Black BMW barreling down the street toward the child. 

~~ 

Philip smiled when he saw it happen, Mac arriving just in time to push the small child from front of the car and taking the full force of the hit, and laying in a heap as the car reserved and drove off. 

  
 


	3. An Accident

I Disclaim. 

Finally Ch.2 

~~~

"MAC." Chloe watched the scene in horror as Mac pushed the small child out of the way, and then hit the roof of the car, and then slid to the street bloodied and bruised. "MAC!"

"Mimi calls an ambulance." Jan said as ran to the site of, and kneeled by Mac. "Mac can you hear me it's Jan?" She leaned in and listened for a heartbeat, and turned back to look a Chloe who was being held back by Belle. "I have a heartbeat." 

"OH MY GOD." Philip rushed to the scene looking worried and concerned, and moved by Chloe and Belle. "What happened?" 

" Mac saw a car coming toward a child an pushed her out of the way. " Belle looked around, and turned back toward Chloe and Philip confused. " Where's the child that Mac pushed out of the way?"

Chloe too began to search the crowd, but it appeared that the child like the car that struck Mac was gone also. " It doesn't matter right now when need to get Mac to the hospital." 

"I can drive her, if you think it'll help." Philip pointed toward his Mercedes that was parked nearby, but the Ambulance arrived and two paramedics rush to the accident site. 

Jan breathes a sigh of relief when she saw the paramedics, Mac had a pulse but her vitals were weak, and she still hadn't regained consciousness. " Good, I'm Dr. Walker, I have a head trauma and sere internal injuries." She directed the paramedics as they load her into the van and moves to join them when Chloe garbs her arm. "Chloe I think.." 

"NO." She had seen movie before, except last time it was Craig suggesting that he ride with her friend, and when they arrived at the hospital Mac was gone. " I need to ride with her, please Jan."

Jan hesitated and ventured a look at Belle who nodded. "Okay, we'll ride behind." 

"Yeah, call Patrick and Shawn." Chloe stepped into the ambulance and took Mac's hand gripping it tightly as the door closed leaving Philip, Jan, Mimi, and Belle to follow. " It's going to be okay Mac." She kissed the hand, closed her eyes, and began to pray. 

~~

The girls had declined his offer for a ride, and although a little annoyed, he was mostly happy. It had taken all he strength to keep the smile off his face when he saw her mangled body on the street. He looked ahead to Belle's Red BMW as she raced to follow the ambulance, and saw Jan comforting Mimi in the backseat. 

He hit the speed dial on his cell phone and slowed down, he didn't need to rush to get the hospital. The phone rang three times before his accomplice picked it up. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I was a little busy trying to ditch a car just used in a hit and run, excuse me for not doing so fast enough for you, your highness."

"Lose the attitude, let's remember who the boss is." Philip shook his head at his bad luck, his flunky wasn't as cooperative as he would like, but he could have that many people in on his plan. He had seen enough DiMera's plots fall because of the large number of people involved, and he refused to fail. " Now on to the second part of the plan, DON'T SCREW IT UP." 

" Of course not, and what will you be doing." 

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I'll be comforting Chloe at the hospital during this tragedy." He gives and evil and bitter laugh. "The only tragedy is that she die on impact." 

"You're a real piece of work Kiriakis." 

"Yeah, I am, and don't forget it." Satisfied that he had put them in their place, hung up just as they reached the hospital, and putting on his most sympathetic smile as he stepped out the car.  

~~

"This just in Mackenzie Red Wolf, the last know heir to the DiMera fortune was the victim of a hit and run at the Salem Place." "The Thirty year old owner of Red Wolf Industries, was visiting friends at a local coffee place when witnesses say a small child darted out in the path of a car." "Red Wolf, known for her heroic act naturally followed the child and managed to push her out of the in time, but not without taking being injured herself."" At last report Red Wolf was in critical condition." The blonde anchorwoman turned toward her male counterpart and gave a sympathetic look. " Our thoughts and prayers go out to her loved ones." 

"Thank You, Julie. " "In related news a search still continues for a DiMera Heir." " The family company which was last estimated at 9.5 Billion dollars is currently being run by a board of directors." "The Board refuses to acknowledge the aforementioned Mackenzie Red Wolf, as the DiMera heir." "Red Wolf had been estranged from her father and grandfather for the better part of a decade before both men along with her half brother were killed in a shoot out with police, where source say Red Wolf was present." " Attorneys for the company contend that while the they can run without a blood relative running it, but that Stefano DiMera would like the company to remain in the family." 

Kristen turned off the TV, and looked out the window of her hotel room. Now wasn't the time to make her presences known, people would automatically link her to Machiavelli's accident, and the last thing they needed was someone watching them. 

Taking out a picture of happier times, she gently outlines the faces in it. "Soon." 

~~

Chloe could only look ahead; looking around the room would only remind her of the last time she was here. Jan had taken over Mac's case as soon as she arrived; she and Craig had been in the triage room with Mac for the last hour and half, with no word.

" Diva. " Brady took the seat by his wife and took her hand, and tried to get her attention, but he knew it was hopeless. She was blocking out her setting, ever since her miscarriage she had a dislike of Hospitals, and Mac's last accident hadn't diminished the hatred. Not only that but the news for her friend wasn't good, and there was no way to sugar coat it. 

He had caught Jan leaving and been told that things weren't progressing like they had hoped. "Chloe, Mac is a….'

"What Brady." The eyes that met his were cold and distant. " A survivor, a fighter, I've heard that before." Chloe stood up, and glanced toward the door of the room holding her friend. " She isn't Wonder Woman, this is one of a dozen injuries she has incurred in her short life, and they're taking their toll." 

"I know, but you need to know that Mac is all those things you said." Brady wraps his arms around her as leans against him. " She has a lot of things to live for, and she will fight." Brady looked up at the Craig and Jan as they exited the triage room unreadable faces set. " How is she?"

"Mac sustained several internal injuries, fortunately none of them are life threatening." Craig hesitated, and Jan took the hint.

" However, she hasn't regained consciousness, and we're unable to gain clear picture of neurological damage if any." 

" What does that mean?" Philip moved closer to Chloe and gave her an encouraging smile. He hadn't really been paying attention and they seemed to be dancing around the issue. 

"It's mean that Mac is in a coma." Chloe moved out of Brady's arms and look into the window at her prone friend.

~~

The room was completely white, and she was the only one there. She remembered talking to Chloe at the Java Café, but then things were getting fuzzy. She looks at her clothes and sees that their bloodied and wrinkled. "Where am I?"

" Come now Machiavelli, I would have thought you were smart enough to know?" A door appeared from the left wall, centered in the doorway was the devil himself.

"Hello Stefano." 


	4. A Scheme

I Disclaim. 

Finally Ch.3 NC-17

*** In Mac's unconscious state, we're going to delve into her memories. The conversations will be in italics. ***

~~~

"Hello Granddaughter." Stefano walked into the room wearing an all black suit, and his trademark grin. "You see what comes from being good and noble." His points to her attire and emphasizes the all white room. "You do something selfless, and this is where you end up." 

"Still the same old Stefano, looking for your own personal pay off." Mac grins and shakes her head. " You know the world encompasses several billion people, so in fact it's NOT all about you." 

He gives a hearty laugh and seats down on a couch that appears for nowhere. " How did this happen, you have DiMera blood, you even resemble my first wife, and yet you speak of other people like you're one of those damn Blacks." 

"Thank you, I'm honored." 

" Where did I go wrong with you Machiavelli?" "I tried to do everything I could, I raised you when Tony refused, I taught you everything I knew, I gave you every advantage, and this was how you repaid me." Stefano snaps his fingers, and the white room disappear and they find themselves back in the DiMera Library on the fateful night. "You betrayed me."

The goes dark expect form the light from gun as Mac fires toward her grandfather." Isn't it ironic that I taught you how to shoot in the dark." 

"Well you know what they say no good deed goes unpunished." 

"You were my greatest creation, and in the end you were the downfall of the DiMera family." Stepping close enough to breath on her a lone tear escapes from his eyes. " How does it feel Machiavelli, to know that I gave you everything in my powers to bequeath, and you betrayed me, and hundreds of DiMera's before you." 

"You made choices long ago, that set this path in motion, don't blame me for walking it." The white room reappears and Mac sits down. " I will not take the blame for downfall of your evil empire, so try something new." 

"Fine, I will." He snaps his fingers again this time bringing them to a dark alley, where a man lays on the ground grasping for air, as a dark figure emerges. Stefano laughs as Mac pales at the sight of herself at fourteen.

 _"Please." The man leaned against the wall the light from the corner lamppost shows the bruises on his face. " What ever I did, I won't do it again, I swear." _

_Mac was into the light a smile of pure evil on her face. " You don't know what you did." She removes a knife from her leg and licks the blade. "I find that hard to believe, because you've been pissing me off months now." Mac throws he knife letting it land an inch from is head._

_"I'm sorry Mac, I wont do it again." He struggles to get to his knees and crawls to stand in front of her. "Please, I swear, you have my word." _

_"Your word means nothing." Mac brings her closed fist down and strikes his cheek, the blow sent the man sprawling on the ground, and laughed as she picked up her knife." I lost all patients with you, and so has my grandfather." She removes a gold plated 9mm gun from her waist of her slacks and pointed it at him. "Say a prayer." _

_"Please, I have children and a wife." He takes put his wallet and turns to a picture of a beautiful blonde woman and two small girls that resembled their mother. " Machiavelli, if you have any goodness in you, you will let me go, I will give you anything." _

_"You sicken me, you use your children to beg for your life." Pulling back the hammer she shakes her head. "One day your children will thank me for ridding them of their coward of a father." Pulling the trigger Mac doesn't flinch as the man's body convulses as the bullets invade his body. _

_When his body lay unmoving, she starts looking through his pockets and searching for the film, but finding nothing. Hearing a sound of footsteps Mac pulls her gun and readied herself to fire, when her Grandfather enters the alley smiling, a Bentley pulls up behind him._

_" Very good Machiavelli, does he have what we came for?" _

_"No grandfather not on him." _

_"Damn, we'll have to search his home." Stefano kicks the body. " Take care of it Machiavelli, and leave no survivors." _

_Mac nods and motions for the driver to come forward. " Pack the body in the car, we'll make it look like a robbery." She pockets the photo he had shown earlier, and stops beside him leaning by his head while the driver readies the car. "Good news, your children won't be fatherless for long." _

"Now are we still on our high horse?" Stefano asks his granddaughter watches herself get in the car, and drive off smiling. The older Machiavelli now paler then when she first arrived.  

~~

Lucas was trying to leave the office, Chloe had called him in tears and he wanted to be with his sister, but people didn't seem to understand his rush to get out of the building. " June, if there's a problem catch me on my cell, I'm at the hospital with my sister." 

He was at the door when two men in all black suit cam in flashing badges. "Lucas Roberts?" At his nod he continued. " We need to speak with you sir."

~~

Chloe held Gabriella in her arms, but that wasn't where the little girl wanted to be, she had heard Mac's name and now wanted to see her favorite godmother. " Come on Gabriella, please behave."

"Want Big Mac." The small child pouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

Chloe kissed her daughter's forehead, thinking the same thing. " I know baby, I know."

Brady fought back tears as he watched the scene, and turned toward Shawn who was doing the same. " Any leads on the car?"

" My father has and ABP out on it, and the wolf pack has been searching the state for the last four hours, and we haven't found anything, yet." Shawn lowers his voice. " I think it's safe to say that this was just one of things, and not a planned hit." 

"Really how can you be so sure?" Brady wanted to believe it was just an unrelated occurrence, but things were never really unrelated in Salem. 

" I checked it out, Mac's only real enemies have only ever been the DiMera's, and they're all dead, or MIA, I hate to say this but…" Shawn looks around to ensure that he and Bray are alone.

" What?"

" Mac had a tendency to have the 'last word' in a arguments, if you get my drift." 

" You're saying that most people dumb enough to fight with Mac ended up dead." Brady still remembered the reports he had seen on Machiavelli, and had no doubt that very few people messed with the women. 

"That or prison." 

"LUC." Chloe ran to her brother and threw herself and her child into his arms. 

"Hey Chlo, Hey Gaby." Lucas hugged them tight, and made eye contact with Brady, motioning for a word." Gaby, I need to speak to your mom for a minute okay?" The little girl nodded, and he set her down and turned toward Belle who was waiting with open arms for the child.

Chloe saw Brady and Shawn come closer form the corner of her eye, and tensed up. "What's wrong Luc?" 

" I was on my way here and I was stopped by two Federal agents." He let's out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. " They have frozen all of Mac's assets, lawyers from DiMera Co are saying that Mac used her brief reconciliation's with her family to get insider information that she used to rebuild the Red Wolf fortune." " They are charging her with insider trading, until get this 'she can prove her innocence in open court'." 

" I can't believe this, why now?" Chloe took a seat looked dejectedly at the three men in front of her.

"I hate to say it, but it's common government practice." Brady took the seat next to her and grabbed her hand. " The feds comes in when there's a weak defense so it's easier to win the case." " They were probably just waiting for something to happen to distract Mac from fighting to hard." 

" Chlo, we have all our attorney's on this, and we will win, and Mac will wake up just in time to tell them where to stick it." Lucas gave his sister a reassuring smile. 

Chloe returned her brother's hopeful look and then stood when she saw Roman Brady entering the waiting room looking somber. " Roman what's happened did you find the driver?" 

"Yes, we did." Roman waited as the people awaiting news surrounded him, he gave Philip, and Lucas sympathetic looks as he rubbed his chin. " We found the car about in a wooded area about thirty miles out of town the driver was unconscious, and he reeked of alcohol, they must have panicked when he realized what he did." "I'm sorry to say it's someone we all know." 

~~~

Coming Soon: 

The driver is identified. 


	5. A Choice

I Disclaim. 

Finally Ch.4

~~~

"Who was it?" Shawn's face was clam but the underlying threat was there, who ever it was in big trouble.

" It was Austin Reed." Roman heard the shock gasped from Belle and Mimi, and could understand it completely. Austin had always been the good guy, honest trustworthy, and honorable. "It seems his been drinking heavily the last few weeks."

"Oh god this is all my fault." The crowd turned and looked at Philip, who was now crying and holding his head. 

"What are you talking about Phil?" Lucas didn't doubt that his younger brother was to blame, but the how was a little confusing.

Philip tried to compose himself, and took a deep breath. " Sami and I are trying to reconcile, and she broke it off him, Mom told he had been taking it badly but I didn't care I figured he deserved it for sleeping with my wife." " I didn't know that he started drinking." 

Mimi sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulders. " It's not your fault Philip, even if you knew there's no guarantee that you could have stopped him from driving today." 

"She's right Philip." Roman nodded. " Austin made those choices on his own." 

Philip stood and regained his composure, and turned to Chloe. "I'm so sorry, but I think I should try to help Austin." 

"You're right you should Austin needs all the help he can get." Chloe nodded and turned to Lucas, and giving a slight nudge. " You should go to Lucas, he need the both of you, don't worry Patrick's in with her now, and she'll want you to help him." 

Lucas nods, and looks at Philip. " I meet you at the station?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, I'm just going to call a lawyer to meet us there." Philip watched his brother leave, and said his own goodbyes, before following him out. Once he reached his car he took out his cell phone and dialed the number. " Did you do it?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what that will do." 

Philip gave a frustrated sigh. " Of course you don't, you don't have the intelligence to understand." "But I'll explain, by getting all her assets frozen we have stopped the Red Wolf Society in its track, they no longer have the money needed to fund their little hero club, and with them down, theirs no one out looking for possible plots, thus ensuring our success." " I have to go, 'help' my brother, don't forget the plan." Hanging up he pulled out his parking space and headed for the Salem Police Station, practicing his sorry face.

~~

John hung up the phone, and looked at Marlena. "Doc we need to get to the hospital, Austin was the driver." 

"What?" " Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Brady just told me that Roman found him knocked out in his car thirty miles out of town, it seems that Federal agents have also frozen all of Mac's assets." John grabbed his keys and headed for the door. " Come on I'm sure they'll explain it all when we get there." 

 Kristen watched the conversation from her closed circuit television, and narrowed her eyes at the scene. John seemed to act as if she was never in his life, she had been watching him for weeks now, and not once had he even mentioned her name. She knew why, and she would fix it all soon.

Soon they would all learn. " By blood or by marriage a DiMera is a DiMera, til the end." 

~~

" Austin what do you remember?" Abe Craver stood at the window watching as the younger man drank the black coffee, and looked up with confusion in his eyes.

"I told you, I only remember going home last night." " I don't know how I got to Chambersville, and I know that didn't hit anybody with my car."

"You didn't or don't remember?" 

"Don't answer that Austin." Lucas and Philip stood framed in the doorway. " We got a lawyer coming for you." Austin nodded and Lucas stepped back into the squad room. " You call mom yet?"

"She and Dad are still in Greece, but I left a message on both their cells." Philip lowered his voice and step closer to his brother. " I got to tell you Lucas, I heard what happened earlier with the Feds and Red Wolf Industries." 

Lucas narrows his eyes and takes a menacing step toward his brother. " What does that mean, Phil?"

" You know that Dad doesn't let me do anything at Titan right, I'm just a figure head, but occasionally he let's me in on some meetings he has, and…."

"Get to the point." Philip as a figurehead wasn't news to him, he youngest brother was all dimples and teeth, and didn't have a brain in his head. 

" I think that Dad, may have been involved with freezing Mac's assets, you know how they hate each other, and Dad's got a lot of contacts in Washington." 

The older man nods, the fight between Victor and Mac had reached feud like portion, and it would be just like Victor to attack at Mac's weakest moment. " Why are you telling me this, my loyalties lye with Mac as do yours with Victor." 

" I'm not proud of my past behavior, Lucas the whole 'Chloe thing', and my problems with Brady, but I dunno know had an awakening of sorts." " I know that everyone thinks I'm a fool for loving Sami, and trying to work this out, but I love her man, and I don't want to turn into my father." " I'm telling you this, because I want to help Mac and Chloe to make up for past misdeeds."

Lucas couldn't help but bend; his brother was having the same awakening he had several years ago when he woke one morning not wanting to be the town drunk. Philip couldn't have it any easier dealing not just with Kate but Victor as well. " I understand, and thank you for telling me." "Now let's concentrate on helping Austin." 

~~

" Yes, now I think you remember who are now, don't you Machiavelli?" "Not so high and mighty now are we?" 

" That wasn't me, that was just something you created, a monster to do your bidding." Mac shook her head trying to rid herself of the images that scene brought back. 

"Monster or not, it was you or at least a part of you, but please don't' take my word for it." " Ask them." 

The room filled with people young and old, men and women, and Mac knew them with out being told who they were. Victims of Mad Mac, and Mack the Knife, but victims all the same, staring at her with accusing eyes. They began to advance on Mac with hate filled eyes, calling her name, ready to strike.

"Go on ask them Machiavelli, if there's a difference between the person that killed them and the person you claim to be." " A DiMera is a DiMera is a DiMera." " You can't run form genetics." 

"SHUT UP DIMERA." Just as quickly as they came they were gone, and Mac found herself with Stefano and a face from the past. " As usual you're changing story to meet your own needs." 

~~~

Coming Soon:

Victor, the Feds, and Kristen, so many foes, and Mac unable to defend herself that spells trouble. 


	6. Hatred

I Disclaim. 

Finally Ch.5

*** Taleka, the first part of the story is for you, here's your boyfriend Patrick. 

~~~

She looked beautiful when she slept, peaceful and almost angelic. Like she had never discovered the cruelty of the world at such an early age. " I wonder what you dream of." He moved and wisp of hair off her face. " When I was in the hospital I would have the best dreams." "They were of you, but you know that." " We were on this deserted island, and there wasn't a soul around for miles, but why would we care about that huh." " We'd spent the entire making love and fishing, we occasionally stop to spar because I know how you love to beat me up." 

"But I also know that's not your idea of paradise, you 'd be paranoid envisioning natives trying to overthrow the government." " No, your idea of paradise is being back on your ranch, riding and doing something with the cows, I don't know what, I'm Irish catholic from Pennsylvania, what do know about farms or ranches." "Even when we were stationed there, I didn't hang outside, much but I saw you doing it." " You would ride to the top of the hill over looking the spread, and just stare out there." " I wonder what you were thinking." " Were you dreaming of the good ole days when your parents where still alive." 

"I can imagine you as a little girl, in my minds eye."" You were always a tomboy, you fought your mother tooth and nail on Sunday's when she wanted you to wear a dress to church, and as soon as you got home, you were back in jeans." " You probably were a fast walker, I bet as soon as you learned how you where gone." " I can't imagine what your first word was, mommy and daddy seems to ordinary, maybe it was O'Neil." " I keep talking hoping that you tell me to shut up." "That you'll just open one eye, and glare or something." 

"I find this really hard to accept, Mac." " You've been shot, stabbed, there was that time in Versailles where they poisoned you, umm, and they was the car bomb in Bismarck." "You remember you were…" he laughed at the memory." You were just finishing surveillance on that senator, when the mob tried to kill him, and you ducked behind the car they denoted, you were thrown like fifteen feet, and you just keep bitchin about how they ruined your favorite shirt." The laughter becomes sobs, as the red haired man let the fear and pain overcome him." You're um… you're Mac." " I find it unbelievable that a three ton car could do what dozens of people have tried to do for years." "So don't let it, don't you dare give up." The creaking of the door puts him on guard, and he leans over to kiss her pale cheek." I love you." He straighten his clothes and meets Chloe's eyes. " I leave you guys alone." 

"Patrick you don't have to." 

" No, you should be alone with her, she hates talking when theirs an audience." Kissing the women on the cheek he leaves her and heads straight for Shawn. " What's the word?"

"They have the driver." " It's Austin Reed, he was found drunk thirty miles out of town." " Not just that, but Lucas was here earlier, and DiMera's lawyer have implicated Mac for insider trading, and frozen all her assets." " I already got a call from our base in Europe, agents got word and quit, they're saying they won't work unless their paid upfront." 

"Damn it." Patrick ran a hand through his hair and hit the wall with his fist." What the hell happened to loyalty."? " Please tell me that Lucas has lawyers on it."

'Yeah he does, he's with Austin right now at the station." Shawn steps back when the fury reached the other mans eyes." Chloe told them to go, she thought that Mac would like that." 

"Them?"

"Philip, he was near by when the accident happened." " What do you want me to do?" 

" See how many agents you can get to work pro bono." " Then have the first one available looking into the insider trader thing." "Shawn, just in case I forget later thank you."

" For what, I'm just doing my job."

" A job is what you get paid for, this is being a friend, and Mac would thank you, and I want to thank you." Patrick extended his hand and found himself in a hug.

" It's just something you do when you're part of the pack, right." Shawn released the older man, and started walking toward the door. " I call you when I have something."

" Patrick." John waited until he could get the agent alone, and took a moment to examine Patrick. He had always felt close to the man, ever since he threw him that gun and asked him to cover him, and he knew why the were very similar. Patrick had also been introduced to a world where he had to learn to new rules and survival techniques, and constantly watch as loved ones were harm for retribution. "How is she?"

"Mac's okay, it takes more then a car to put her down." 

"Yeah, that's the truth, uh…." John let his hand rest on his neck as he searched for a way to tell his greatest fear.

"Just say it John."

" Freezing Mac's assets puts a definite road block for the Red Wolf Society, and considering the instigators were DiMera's' lawyers it makes me wonder if "

"If the phoenix was about rise again." He shook his head. " Nah, this isn't a DiMera, lawyers may be attacking, but it's not DiMera."

"How can you be so sure." " I fought Stefano a time or tow myself and hitting you when you're down is a definite DiMera move." 

" Mac told me something, and now that I think of it, she's right." "She said he never calls ahead, he just arrives." " Having lawyers come after here, is like sending a warning, and he doesn't warn." "This isn't a DiMera thing, I'm sure of it."

~~

" Well, well Henry James Red Wolf the Second, we never actually made the acquaintances, it's a pleasure."

Mac watched in amazement, she hadn't seen since she was seven years old. He was just as she remember him tall, golden skinned, and wide shoulders, he had always looked like a supper hero to her, and he still did. " Papa?"

He turned to her, his face broke into a smile, and his gray eyes twinkled with happiness and tears. " Mackenzie." " You've grown into a beautiful woman, but then I knew you would." Hank moved closer getting trying to get a better look when he path was blocked.

"This is such a touching moment." Stefano said from in between the two. " I hate to interrupt, but I must." "You weren't invited Red Wolf, but why I'm surprised that you are continuing to mind someone else's business." 

" You're forgetting that there are two side to this DiMera." " She has a choice, and must be given both sides, and you haven't even shown her one, you're trying to exact some revenge because she beat you." A hearty laughs escapes through his smile." She beat you real good." 

" Could someone explain this to me." For the few minutes she thought she was in hell, but she knew her father would have never ended up there, now she just confused." 

Hank gave a weak smile. "You're in a holding station, located somewhere between death and life, your body is currently in a hospital bed where it is comatose." " You're a very special person Mackenzie, you're being given a choice." 

"What's the choice heaven or hell?"

" No, life or death.

~~~

Coming Soon:

Philip raises the stakes.


	7. No Happily ever after

I disclaim, I don't own Brady or Chloe, and if I owned Philip he'd be my manservant. I do own Mac and Patrick, but sense they're not real, then I guess I really own nothing but my mind.  
  
Finally Ch.6 ~~~  
  
Philip watched as Lucas and Austin talked in the police debriefing room. The sight made him sick both of his brothers were just a couple of lousy drunks, and yet they were both still somehow his mother's favorites Victor's too.  
  
He remembered the first time he actually felt hatred for his brothers. He had never really like Austin. His mother had always been so proud of her oldest, it had made him sick, but back then he had Lucas to commiserate with. Lucas had a serious middle child syndrome going on, and couldn't stand the perfect Austin anymore then he could, but that had changed.  
  
Lucas had some kind of life altering experience after the fire, and had become a noble guy, more like Austin Jr. in his opinion. The moment he hated Lucas came after the incident at the hospital all those years ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kiriakis Mansion  
  
" PHILIP." Victor looked at his son with disappointment. " I just received a restraining order from Mickey Horton on behalf of Chloe Lane." Victor looked at the black eye and bloody lip, and had to admit that Brady good reason for hitting his son. " I received a call form Shawn Brady, who told me that you are no longer welcomed in the Brady Pub." " Tell em at what point did you lose your mind?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
" I don't want to hear it." Victor put up a hand to silence his son, and pressed the intercom button on his desk. " Send in Lucas."  
  
Lucas Roberts walked in the room ready to kill. " Victor I want to thank you for seeing me."  
  
" Of course Lucas, you're like a son to me." "Now what is this about?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know that three days ago, I caught Philip trying to sneak into Chloe's bedroom." " When I found him Craig Wesley told him not to go near her again, but as you know he was responsible for injuring her yesterday at the hospital."  
  
"I wasn't aware of this incident three days ago, but yes I did know about everything else, hat's your point Lucas?"  
  
"My point is that care for both my siblings, but Philip's behavior is teetering on the psychotic, and I'm not going to neglect my duties as Chloe big brother, but letting him continue to harm her."  
  
Victor took a dangerous stand in front of Lucas. " Lucas, I think you should know that Chloe Lane is not the victim you seem to think she is, she has lied..  
  
"I'm aware of what my sister has done, as I'm aware of Philip's action, and I'm telling you to keep him away form her."  
  
" I don't like your tone Lucas." " In fact it sounds like your siding with her, maybe you need to step back and examine things before you continue."  
  
Lucas gave Philip a long leisurely look, before returning Victors glare." I've examined things, and if I have to choose then I choose Chloe, and if that means that I have to cut my ties with you, then so be it." "I clear my things out by the end of the day."  
  
"You'll regret this Lucas."  
  
Taking one last look as Philip as he sits on the couch pouting, he nods. " Positive." Giving a nod goodbye Lucas walked out never even looking back.  
  
Philip stood and moved by his father. " We don't need him Dad, he was always weak." He jumped in surprise when he father pushed his hand away and looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Philip, I'm amazed at your incompetence sometimes." " Lucas, just willing walked away from all that I would have ever given him, merely to protect his half-sister, that takes strength that I fear you will never know."  
  
"But you just said."  
  
"Philip, no matter what I thought of Chloe Lane in the past, I 'm aware of your misdeeds, and he's right." "Your relationship with Chloe is over, and you will move on, there will be no more attempts to speak to her or see her, in fact pack your bags your going away."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"NO." " I've spoiled you Philip, and this is the result, you're self absorbed and uncaring of the realities of the real world, Lucas made the right decision, perhaps away from here he could become the kind of man I always wanted you to be."  
  
Flashback Over  
  
It was that moment that Philip begun to hate Lucas and every moment after that when his father or mother would remark on how well Lucas was doing that he grew to hate his brother more and more. He signaled to Lucas that he was going outside, and dialed the familiar number. " It's me, did you take of step three."  
  
"Yes, even though it's too late I'm going to ask any way, are you sure about this?  
  
" Of course I'm' sure, it's no big deal it's rightfully mine anyway, I'm just speeding up the process."  
  
"Implicating your father in the Mac's downfall is dangerous, Philip."  
  
" It's not dangerous, John Black will handle it." " Now, remember your job." Philip hangs up smiling. He stops in front of the glass windows and fixes his hair. " Incompetent my ass, I wonder what you'll say when in the end I have the girl, the company, and a Dimera in my pocket." ~~  
  
"You're kidding right?" Mac looks form her father to Stefano with a surprised expression on her face. She had always believed that when your number was up, that was it, no one ever said there was option.  
  
"It's no joke Mackenzie." Hank glares at Stefano as he continues. " Certain actions have placed you in a remarkable position."  
  
"Don't look at me like that Red Wolf, this isn't my doing it's yours." " You and your damn super hero complex, had her thinking she could save the world."  
  
"Had you never played God Dimera, Mackenzie would have remained on the path that destiny choose for her long ago."  
  
"Destiny is overrated, I had a better path in mind for my granddaughter."  
  
"Excuse me again, but I'm still confused."  
  
"Mackenzie, your life was destined years ago, Stefano's actions altered that destiny, and force you to live lives." "One as Machiavelli a harden criminal and murder, set on a course for world domination, and Mackenzie, a confused woman trying to right Machiavelli's wrongs." " The result is that you've earned God's favor, and he is allowing you this choice."  
  
Mac gives a nervous laugh. " That's not a hard choice, I want to live."  
  
"Be careful Mackenzie, the choices aren't as easy as they appear." "They are things that you should know before you chose."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that if you should return, there will be is no happily ever after for you and your beloved Patrick." Stefano let a smile grace his face, as the words had the appropriate affect on his granddaughter, as she hastily fell into a nearby chair looking shaken.  
  
~~~ Coming Soon:  
  
Life or Death isn't as cut and dried as it seems. 


	8. The First Time

~@~@ Finally Ch.7 I disclaim.  
  
" What does he mean?" Mac turned to her father with questioning eyes.  
  
" Mackenzie, it's like you said." " He started this path you merely walked it." " But as you did 'walk it' you did something that were quite unforgivable."  
  
" Don't listen Machiavelli, your work was superb, do you remember Cairo?" Stefano laughs at he memory, as he snaps his fingers transporting them to the vary place.  
  
Mac didn't want to be here, but she had to, her grandfather said that he needed the specter that was kept here, and Mac never disappointed her grandfather. How could she he was only one beside Father John and her little friend Greta that cared about her, he was counting on her, and she wouldn't let her fears ruin her chance to make him proud.  
  
After all there was nothing to fear if anyone questioned her presence in the museum she would pretend to be lost, who would question an adorable ten year old girl lost in this scary place.  
  
She checked her watch and did the mental count, in twenty second she would reach the end of the tour, it would leave them in front of the gift shop, and she would have exactly 27 minutes before the next tour started. When the middle aged tour guide told them to have a nice day she made her move.  
  
There was a door off to the side of the gift shop that led to the restricted area, where they kept new arrivals. Uncle Rolf had said that weren't any floor censors so she could just walk down the hallway, but she didn't really trust him, him didn't seem as bright as Grandfather proclaimed him.  
  
Seeing A trash can off to the side she decided to have some fun, she takes a running leap jumps off the trash can to catching the ceiling light, it was a little hot but she could handle it. She slides her way quickly following the light to the door. She had two options she could drop down and try to short out the electronic lock, or she knock out the ceiling vent and enter that way.  
  
No longer scared Mac dropped to the floor, if she was going to prove herself then she needed to take the road less traveled. The lock was going to be easy t break, the one they used was the Restler 874, and the first one Father John had taught her to break. " Obviously holding several million dollars worth of artifacts is not a reason to splurge on security." Mac takes a paper clip and slips it into the small hole on the keypad resetting the system takes an hour, and by that time she'll be home.  
  
Once open Mac checks out the room, it full of shelves, which was full of stuff.  
  
" Machiavelli, where are you?" The noise buzzes in hear, making her want to  
  
" I'm here, stop talking you'll distract me." Mac focuses on the scepter on a small table encased in glass. She was readying to walk up and smash it when the red caught her eye; they had infrared sensors on the floor. " Well not as cheap as I thought."  
  
Looking up she see the familiar ceiling lights, and grabbing the rope that strapped to her leg she finds a shelf to jump off of. Once on the light she ties one end of the rope to the light-tying end to her legs, she secures it and lowers herself to the case.  
  
" Damn."  
  
" Machiavelli what's wrong?'  
  
" I can't reach it, they have sensors on the floor, and I can't reach the specter."  
  
On the other end of the ear piece Stefano rubs his chin, and looks over at John, before removing the device." Well John want do you think I should do."  
  
" Have her risk it, it will be an opportune to test her escape skills." John had no doubt that Mac would get out, she was a small miracle the way she remembered everything she was taught and improved upon it. " Mac will do it."  
  
Stefano nodded and put the ear piece back in. " Machiavelli acquire the specter through any means necessary."  
  
" Yes grandfather." Mac grabbed the knife on her other leg and cut the rope hold her. She landed quickly on her feet and smashed the case with her foot, took the specter and ran.  
  
The hallway was clear, but she heard footstep, and decided to go the way she came, using another trash can she jumped and caught the light, but this time wrapped her legs around the light, and held her breathe as the security men ran done the hall.  
  
It was a funny sight, and she made a note to tell her grandfather how they passed her on their way down, while she shimmed the opposite way down the lights. Once she reached the door she dropped down and slipped through the door, and causally began walking toward the exit.  
  
" Excuse me?" The security guard looked confused, the had just evacuated the building so what was the girl do here." Miss are you lost?"  
  
" Kill him."  
  
Mac pushed the earpiece in her ear, sure she had been mistaken the guard was a nuisance at best, and killing him would be extreme. "Repeat." She whispered aware that the guar was still watching her closely.  
  
" I want the guard dead." Stefano spoke clearly, and with added menace." The details make no difference, but I want him dead."  
  
Mac tenses it seemed cruel when the man was only trying to help, but she had her orders. " Yes, I can't find my Daddy." Mac lowers her voice, and beat her tongue to get tears, and lets her bottom lip quiver." One minute he was there and then he was gonnnnnnnnee."  
  
The guard looked panicked, handling a lost kid is once thing, but a crying girl was another." Okay just calm down, and follow me I help you find him."  
  
We he moved in front of her she delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his knees, that brought him down o her height, before she closed her small arms around his neck, before using all her strength to snap his neck.  
  
The crack made her flinch, but she had no time for regrets. She had a car to catch, giving the dead guard one last look she ran out the doors fading into the background.  
  
" That was beautiful, ten years old and you just stole a 2.5 million dollar artifact." Stefano clapped his hands, and wiped a tear away pride, pouring from every spore.  
  
" Yes, and you also killed an innocent guard." " The path you walked forced you to live a life that had damaging effects on you and others around you." " Several years of dodging bullets, and fighting off armed guards took a toll on your body." " I'm sorry Mackenzie, but. "  
  
" Just say it."  
  
" You can never have children, which is a shame considering how perfect your children could have been." Stefano gave an sympathetic smile." And I doubt Patrick would want a women as damaged as you are."  
  
~~  
  
Brady watched as Lil Mac sat on her godmother's bed. Craig had thought that maybe her favorite person would get some reaction form the prone women, but it wasn't working. Gabriella chattered on not understanding that everyone was depending on her.  
  
So caught up in how Chloe was handling things, Brady sat down and finally let his fear come out.  
  
Years ago, he hadn't know a person like Mac existed, and he had been fine with his life, but know the thought of going on without her seemed wrong.  
  
Things were going wrong really fast, and he knew that his father and Patrick knew what they were doing, but something about this whole thing reeked of Dimera. He checked the window again, and saw that Chloe and Gabriella were singing to Mac, and he grabbed his phone, and dialed a number he hoped he would never have to call. " Jason, it's me, I want you in Salem today, tell no one."  
  
~~~ Coming Soon:  
  
Kristen makes her presence felt. 


	9. A New Player

~@~@ Finally Ch.8 I disclaim.  
  
Jason felt sick to his stomach, not only was someone trying to destroy his boss, but he fellow agent didn't have a once of the loyalty that Mac had taught them. As soon as word came down that her assets were frozen several operations had come to a halt; surveillance stopped, and bodyguards walked off, but he wouldn't. Mac had saved him from ending up a drunken loser like his father, and he would never betray his friend for that, he t least remembered her words on loyalty.  
  
As he walk through Salem International Airport, he fought down the urge to smile at being home, because he wasn't. He was on a mission, sure he was coming back as Jason Master, but he wasn't. Right now he was Jason Master, a PR rep from New York recently used by Chloe as a cover for her secret marriage to Brady. There were only a hand full of people that ever knew he was Mac's top agent, and they were all currently under the impression that he was retired, currently only Brady knew that he was still on the job, and that's the way it would stay he was here to catch a snake, and he couldn't let anyone down.  
  
"OH MY GOD JASON." Mimi had only been coming to see her parents off on a second honeymoon, when she caught sight of the greened eye man. After learning that Chloe was still married and in love with Brady, she didn't think she would ever seen him again, but he here he was looking as good as ever. Shaking the thoughts from her she moved forward and hugged the handsome man. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" Hey Meems." Jason returned the hug with genuine affection, and wryly reflected on how things changed since High school. " Ahhh. I'm relocating back to Salem."  
  
Mimi's eyes widens in surprise, when she had seen him at Mac's surprise part he had talked about relocating to be closer to Chloe, but since the truth came out she didn't think he would." That's great." It was said with forced cheerfulness, as memories form high school forces her to wonder Jason's reason for coming back.  
  
Jason smiled, Mimi Lockhart gave away her every emotion in her eyes, and right now she was on guard. The thing that scarred him was he wasn't sure why. Mac had always said that you should suspect everyone, he remembered clearly how she had proven her point by having the ninety year old grandmother in a wheelchair attack him during a drill. Even though he'd like to think the pretty women in front of him was innocent; he had to remember that everyone was going under the glass. " Thanks Mimi, it's nice to know some people like having me around."  
  
"JASE." Philip walked up and gave the man a high five to the couple not really believing his eyes. Jason Masters had left town now, twice in shame the first time had been when his father had lost his company to the creditor after drowning his problems in booze, and the second was a year ago. Philip was simply amazed the moron had the nerve to come back, but then Jason was never a bright one. " Hey Mimi." He gave a nod toward the woman near him, not surprised that once again Mimi leached onto a guy. " What you doing here?"  
  
" I was just telling Mimi, how I relocating back home to Salem."  
  
" Really, that's great." The other man didn't know how true his sentiment was. Philip grinned as the wheels turned in his head. " You got a job lined up yet?"  
  
" No right now, I'm just living off my severance package." The lye came easily, even if someone checked they learn the same thing, he past history was well documented.  
  
" That's cool Man." Philip opened his Armani suit, and pulled out a card." When you're ready why don't you call me at Titan, we're always looking for good people."  
  
" That's nice of you Phil." 'Nice of you to hire people for a company where you're merely a figure head' Jason thought it but didn't let his eyes say it, working for Philip was as good a cover as any. It would give him a chance to check out Victor Kiriakis up close and personal.  
  
" No problem, I have to go I'm meeting my parents plane, but give me a call we'll talk." Philip gave Mimi a dimple faced smile as he headed off, not evening glancing at the blond woman that pasted him.  
  
~~~  
  
Hank was worried, she had spoken for since they told her about being infertile, she was losing time, her body had already been in the coma for going on two days, and his daughter seemed no closer to making a decision then when she first arrived. Stefano of course was enjoying the pain; he was just watching her with an evil glint in his eye, happy for the pain he had caused. " You realize of course that this entire situation is your fault." Hank stood in front of the man hatred clearly seen in his gray eyes. " Where do you get off playing God with people."  
  
Stefano looks up and lets a lone tear leave his eye. " Do you think I wanted to be like this Mister High and Mighty Red Wolf, I wanted to be a good person once upon a time, save the world help people." More tears feel, and Stefano dropped his shoulders in defeat." I too was merely a pawn in someone's game."  
  
" Drop the crap Dimera."  
  
Stefano's face cleared and a smile emerged. " Fine, I play God because I can, and cause I'm good at it." " Face it, you could have nerve help Machiavelli reach her full potential."  
  
"Is that what you were helping me do." The sullen women seated on the couch looks up at her biological grandfather. "Did I Stefano?" She quickly moves in front of him anger radiating off her body." Did I reach my potential?"  
  
" No." " You let feelings cloud your judgment, just like you're going to do now." Mac looks away." You're going to pick death, to save Patrick from a life with you, I must say I agree with this one though." " A man shouldn't have to live his life without children of his own."  
  
" Don't listen to him." Hank pushed the man out of the way and took his daughter's shoulders." Patrick loves you, and wouldn't care."  
  
Stefano gives another laugh." Yes, maybe but don't leave out the other parts of the story, Henry." " You've seen the future just as I have, and you know that her body only has a few more years left."  
  
" So it's not enough that I can't have kids, now I'm dying too." Mac looked to her father for confirmation, and he looked away  
  
" Mackenzie, Chloe was right, your body has taken on bruises and aliments that it should have had to endure." " The human body can't take the punishment your life had put it through, it is quiet possible on the current road that you will die in a few years, but you must go back in spite of that."  
  
" Really, Why?"  
  
" Because of this." Hank snaps his fingers and the trio finds themselves in a hospital room, where Mac's body let unmoving in her bed tied to machines, as the door opens revealing a woman in a black trench coat, a hood tightly covering her head.  
  
The figure moves to the head of Mac's bed and bends down to whisper in her ear. " Hello Machiavelli." The hood falls and Kristen Blake's looks at her niece with disgust." I guess this fight will be easier to win then I thought."  
  
"Don't count on it." 


	10. The Plan

~@~@ Finally Ch.9 I disclaim  
  
~~~  
  
John had thought he was seeing things, and then when he confirmed it was her he prayed it was a bad dream, but she was there standing over Mac threatening her like a coward. " Get away from her and get the hell out."  
  
" John, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kristen stared hungrily at the man before her. John Black was as attractive as when she first saw him, and the gray at his temples made him look sexier then ever before. " I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
" The hell you say." John walked into the room and grabbed her arm dragging her outside in the lobby just as Chloe and Patrick came in. " You are never allowed near Mac."  
  
" John what's wrong." " Who this woman?" Chloe watched the blonde through narrowed eyes, she looked harmless, but John wouldn't be this angry if she was, and he was furious. The woman should have been dead, the cause of death was John hard unyielding stare.  
  
" Ah Mrs. Chloe Lane Black." Kristen took a moment to size up the object of Philip's obsession, and she had to admit the woman was stunning. Although she could see the goodness in the young woman's eyes that made her too good for either Kiriakis or her deceased step-son Christian. " You must be Patrick O'Neil." The man beside Chloe was everything the file said he was, he looked efficient and yet a little deadly. " I'm Machiavelli's Step- Mother, Kristen Blake DiMera."  
  
" Her name isn't Machiavelli, and I doubt she'd want you telling be people that you're related." The last name cemented an immediate dislike for the woman. Mac's golden rule rang in her head, ' Anyone that ties themselves to the DiMera's in anyway, is an enemy, and you shot first and ask questions later' .  
  
"Ignore her Chloe, Kristen is leaving and not coming back here ever." John started walking with her to the elevators when she snatched her arm away, and snapped her finger. A large man in all in black appeared from around the corner and stepped in front of her.  
  
" You're wrong John. " Kristen opened her coat removing a stack of paper. " I think this goes to you." Kristen threw to Chloe. " I am claiming my rights as Machiavelli's only loving relative."  
  
"No, this is wrong." Mac stared at the scene in shock. Kristen couldn't be here, she was lost, presumed dead, and she shouldn't be here.  
  
" Well well, perhaps Kristen was stronger then I thought." Stefano watched Kristen and John exchange deadly glares, while his granddaughter sank into a chair not believing her eyes. " Look at her taking charge in that age old DiMera fashion."  
  
" You see Mackenzie, you're needed." Hank sat down next to her and forced her to watch the scene.  
  
" You can't do that." Chloe stared down at the papers and back at the woman she had come to hate in such a short time. The papers sated that the woman going as Mackenzie Red Wolf was legally Machiavelli DiMera, and as so Kristen was claim guardianship of her comatose stepchild. " Patrick?"  
  
Patrick steeped forward and took the documents mentally reminding himself to have someone run a check on the women. " This will make a nice paper airplane, cause that's all it's good for." He threw the paper at the bodyguard , and pointed toward the elevator. "The woman in there is legally Mackenzie Red Wolf, and has no legal ties to you or the DiMera's, may I suggest you go back to where you came from or take a long walk off a short pier."  
  
" So charming, makes me wonder what my daughter sees in you." Kristen took the papers form the body guard, and gave a final look toward the hospital room." I'll be back, and this isn't over, I want what I'm owed."  
  
Kristen sauntered into the elevator with her bodyguard, and smirked when she realized who she had just past. " Marlena lovely to see you."  
  
~~ Philip picked up the ringing phone already in a bad mood. " What!"  
  
" Hello to you too, what bug bite you."  
  
" Nothing." God he hated his parents, Austin is sitting in a prison cell for several charges that would have him in prison for years to come, and still his brother is some how better them him. He couldn't seem to win for losing. " Tell what's happening."  
  
" Kristen arrived at the hospital and pissed off everyone within a two mile radius." There was laughter in the voice.  
  
" Very Good." " I'll be unreachable for a few days, playing my part, we need to just let this thing ride out." "Don't forget your job, and I'll contact you when I need to." Philip hung up the phone and smiled, finding Kristen Blake was intelligence, but Jason Masters was a stroke of luck. His old friend had been a vengeful and cruel in high school, hopefully his recent run in with Brady had brought back the old Jason. The man he met during the Mac incident had been too nice, and a basic doormat, for the plan forming in his head he needed his old pal and running back to win the game.  
  
~~  
  
Jason checked the area for the fifth time before taking out his cell phone. " It's me."  
  
" What did you find?"  
  
" Unfortunately I just got word that a woman claiming to be Kristen Blake DiMera just resurfaced in New York yesterday, she met with a lawyer to get guardianship of Mac." "I haven't found real proof that she is who she says she is, but if she is then she then she claim the DiMera fortune. "  
  
" Which would make her a formidable enemy to Mac even if she wasn't unconscious." " Anything else?"  
  
" I was greeted at the airport by some old classmates, Mimi and Philip." " Mimi was a little hesitant about welcoming me, and Phil couldn't welcome me fast enough." " I was even offered a job."  
  
" Take it, and watch both of them, I'm not taking chances." " Watch my grandfather closely, and keep me appraised."  
  
" Gotcha." Jason hesitates." How is she?"  
  
Brady gives a heavy sigh. " Still unresponsive, but she's still alive, and it's Mac so there's always hope." " I'll keep you updated, but you understand why you can't see her don't you?"  
  
" I know, I can't risk my cover." " I won't let you down." Jason returns he goodbye, and hang ups the phone and looks out the window. Somewhere in this small sleepy town was someone was someone looking to move up in the world, by target Mac and her friends. " I'll find you, and make you pay." 


	11. On the Outside Looking In

Finally Ch.10 I disclaim  
  
*** Good news, my Office 2000 is back, and I just finished my Passions Krian Fic, so I'm now down to two fics, and I will be putting all my creative juices into finishing both.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe watched Gabriella play on the jungle gym with a bittersweet smile. Mac had loved to play with Gabriella on the jungle gym; she had said it was her best work out. Her daughter obviously remembered because she wasn't playing like it was mandatory they was no smile only sadness in her blue eyes.  
  
" She's the smallest victim in all of this." Philip sat down beside her, watched the small child, and smiled. The little girl was Chloe's miniature replica, and it was her only saving grace, Philip didn't want to have to think of what he would have had to do if the child looked like Brady. " How are you Chloe?"  
  
" I'm okay or as okay as I can be." Kristen and her lawyers had started an inquest into Machiavelli DiMera and Mackenzie Red Wolf trying to prove that she is legally a DiMera. Lucas was waging two battles, he was fighting to get Austin freed form jail, while simultaneously taking on the federal government on Mac's behalf. While Mac's condition was changing, they were now on day five of her coma, and while her injuries were healing, the real damage was undetectable until she regained consciousness. " What are you doing here Philip?"  
  
Philip pointed to the sand box where his son Victor played with his nanny. " Victor likes to play in the sand box."  
  
Chloe nodded, she hadn't ever seen Philip's son, but she had heard about him, the small boy was blonde and blue eyed, and looked exactly like his mother. " How are things going for you and Sami?"  
  
Philip drops his head and looks away. " Chloe can I talk to you." " I mean really talk to you, I wouldn't bother you with my problems, but you're one of the only people that ever seen anything in me besides a screw up." Chloe looked at Philip then at Gabriella spot on the jungle gym, Philip caught the look. " I can have Beatrice watch them her, maybe she and Victor can be friends, after all they family."  
  
" Yeah." She nodded, and watched him signal the nanny over to the jungle gym with the little boy; Gabriella gave a small smile and began helping the smaller boy climb to the top. " What's wrong Philip?"  
  
" Sami doesn't love me, never did really, I was just a substitute for Austin." Tears glistened in his blue eyes, as took a deep breathe and tried to continue. " She doesn't want to work things out, she just wants to stay and spent my money, and she hasn't been by to seen Victor in days." " The only time I see her when I go down to the jail to check on Austin." He ran a hand through his hair. " I don't know why I'm such an idiot, everyone told me that she was just using me, but I though I saw something in Sami and vice versa, God I dunno."  
  
" Don't fall for this crap Chloe." Mac watched the man in disgust, she hadn't never like the annoying little boy-man, and this little stunt was winning her over. She had been following her loved ones for the last two days around looking for reasons to stay, and she had to admit this was really a good one. " Philip if I was real, I kicked your pansy a#$. " Mac moved to stand next the blonde man on the bench and began cracking her knuckles as though any minute she would.  
  
" Even I must admit that Kiriakis is a large waste of space." Stefano watched the man break down in tears. " I swear if there was ever a lined I should have wiped out, it should have been this one."" A stupid person with money is just as dangerous, as a crazy person with a gun."  
  
" Do me a favor and don't agree with me, it destroy my creditability." Mac snapped her fingers and her grandfather disappeared as quickly as he had come.  
  
" Philip, I'm so sorry." She did feel for him, she had heard some of Lucas's horror stories about his ex-lover, and for a while she thought Philip was getting exactly what he deserved but maybe Philip had learned his lesson." While at least you have a beautiful son."  
  
A genuine smile crossed his face" Yeah, Victor's great." A far off look enters his eye. "I would do anything to give him the kind of life he deserves."  
  
~~  
  
Kristen hung up her phone happy with the results of her phone call. She was sure that Philip Kiriakis was not the man to be trusted and her call proved it.  
  
On the surface everything seemed straight forward with the FCC, they had received a tip that Machiavelli had used her brief family reconciliation's to steal information that in turn funded Red Wolf Industries, but underneath is where it got ugly.  
  
A good investigator would find that the agents that started the inquest into Red Wolf Industries, and that applied to have her accounts frozen, where all people that had a strong tie to Victor Kiriakis. Also that the Greek business man had seen said agents two days before, and would be well aware of 'Mackenzie' and Victor's on going feud.  
  
A great investigator would find that while he agents did have ties to Victor, they were also once distantly employed by Stefano DiMera, and thus linked to Kristen, they would take into account the bad blood between the Kiriakis, DiMera's and Red Wolfs' and conclude that it was in fact a double set up. Kristen set up Machiavelli for insider trading, while also setting up Victor for the previous set up. It was all quite confusing and at the same time quite brilliant.  
  
Unfortunately for Philip it wasn't brilliant enough, she was sure that at this very moment John Black had people looking into things and discovering the trail that lead back to her, but she didn't mind. This little stunt of his was just want she needed to convince of her what she knew deep down, that would Kiriakis have to be disposed of.  
  
Kristen picked up the phone and called a familiar number." Hello, it's me Kristen." She laughed at." Yes it has been a look time" I need some one watched." " Philip Kiriakis." " Don't worry I remember everything." " Thank you, I see you then."  
  
~~  
  
" Hey Shawn." Belle stopped in her tracks at the scene Shawn packing a duffel bag, and looking determined, it was like all those yeas ago.  
  
"Belle, this isn't what it looks like."  
  
" Really you're not about to leave for parts unknown."  
  
Shawn dropped the sweater and sank onto the bed. "Okay it is what it looks like, but this is different, I'm not dealing with a DiMera just my Grandfather, and besides I the only one that can do this." " I'm checking out this Kristen DiMera, and the places I have to go, I have connections, friendships this people trust me and only me." The blonde seemed unmoving, and he got desperate." Belle please.  
  
"Shawn shut up." " I know that you have to go, I don't like it, but I know that you have to help Mac. " She leaned on her tiptoes and kissed him. " Be safe, and I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"I love you Perfect Girl." Shawn grabbed the duffel and gave a final smile before he left the apartment.  
  
~~ Coming Soon: Well Philip tried to double cross Kristen, and now Kristen is double crossing Philip, with all that back stabbing someone is bound to slip up, and with Jason, Shawn, and Brady on the job they're bound to get caught, but who will slip up first. 


	12. All Rise

Finally Ch. 11

I disclaim

*** Sorry Guys, I've had the final chapters thought out for quite some time, but I got caught up in some General Hospital Fics, but I back and should be finish up the fic in a couple of days. 

~~

Salem City Courthouse

"All Rise." The Bailiff stopped under the light fixture on the wall and waited until the judge began to climb the steps to his bench. " The Honorable Michael Horton presiding." 

" Be Seated." Mickey sat down in his chair and looked out at the courtroom. Austin was seated on the left with his attorney. While Kate and company sat behind him, trying to look strong and confident, but not accomplishing the feat. The right side held the District Attorney, a sign of how important this case was, as Patrick O'Neil sat behind him and alternated between sending Austin deadly glares and keeping the sadness form his eyes. " Now this hearing is to discuss the charges against Austin Reed, are both sides ready?" 

" Colton James for the Prosecution, your Honor." The tall dark haired man gave a practiced smile. " We're ready sir."

" Alexandria Hanson for the Defense, your honor, and we are also ready." 

" Very Well proceed." 

Colton stood." Your Honor the state is currently asking that Austin Reed be charged with one count of driving while under the influence, one count of leaving the scene of an accident, one count of reckless endangerment and one count of drunken and disordered conduct." " Charges for the accident are pending on the victim's condition, which is currently stable." 

"Your Honor, the police have no real evidence that my client was the driver of the car that struck Ms. Red Wolf." Alexandria stood and although she faced the judge she was clearly speaking to the DA. 

" Untrue we have witnesses that will testify to seeing your clients car." Colton jumped form his seated position and turned to glare at his opponent before granting the judge another smile. 

The blonde attorney rolled her eyes and turned to the DA, not even bothering to hide the animosity in her voice." Witness recalls seeing a black BMW, which if I may be so bold is rather common place in the town of Salem." She gave a condescending smile when Colton stood returning her look.  

" Is it also common place for your client to be found unconscious behind the wheel of said car miles out town." 

" My client has no memory of that incident or any surrounding this crime." " The defense is merely acting on heresy." 

" Your client probably has no memory of being sober, and we base that and all other facts on the heresy of 32 witnesses." 

" Well this is getting downright entertaining." Mac watched the ping pong argument from her seat atop of the jury box. " You could cut the sexual tension with a chain saw." She hopped down from her seat and stared down at Austin. The man looked beaten and tired, he was only about 38 years old, but sitting there he could past for forty in a heartbeat. " What the Hell happened to you Austin, drinking over a woman." " If you can even call Scammin Sami a woman." She shook her head and then glared at the man seated behind Austin trying to look sympathetic." That's something I would expect from Philip The Punk." 

" Come to Order." Mickey slam down his gavel and drew the attention back to himself. " I will not have your personal vendetta interfere with this case." " Mr. James the defense makes a valid point, whether it be three witnesses or thirty, if none of them can accurately identify the car as belonging to Mr. Reed then your case is purely heresy, and I will not be willing find him accountable of any of the charges read."

" Your honor, not only do we have two witnesses that recall the licenses plate number, but we're currently checking video tape from the mall security cameras." " I am certain that not only we will it shown Mr. Reed's car, but Mr. Reed himself." Colton removed a stack of papers and handed them to the court secretary as well as Alexandria. " I enter into the court's record the avadavat of Robert Harris and Valerie Johnson, both gave the license plate number that matches the DMV number given to Mr. Reed."   
  


" Well ain't that convenient." Mac took a closer look at Austin's eyes; she saw fear and shame, but no guilt. As a student of human nature for more years then she cared admit, she knew that even when the person wasn't completely aware of what they did, the subconscious did, and couldn't hide the act from their eyes. " He didn't do it." She turned toward the jury box. " Am I right?"

" How would I know." Stefano raised and eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. 

" I actually wasn't talking to you, Fat Bastard." " Dad, did he do it?" 

" Mackenzie, I don't know." Hank moved out of the jury box and walked toward her. 

" Don't you people see all and know all."  

" No." Hank snapped his fingers and the courtroom faded away bring them back to the all white room. " I'm sorry maybe we should explain this to you." 

Mac sat down on the couch and gave a sarcastic grin. " That would be new."

Stefano laughed and clapped his hands, before glaring at Hank." How funny is she when you're on the receiving end." 

" Please Angels, can we focus." The teasing tone had left Mac's voice as her curiosity overrode everything else. 

" Yes, you see we're not angels, we're here because we are the people you most trusted in both lives." " Admittedly we can see certain events from the past, and we were shown some possible future events, but only events that deal specifically with you and your life." " The accident is not one of the events we are allowed to see." 

" And who choose this events?"

Stefano and Hank look heavenward.

 "So God picked the Best and Worst of Mac, interesting." 

" Unfortunately Mackenzie, we must ask that you hurry with your choice." " Events are unfolding at a quicker pace then anticipated, and your time running out."  

" How much time do I have?" 

" 72 hours at best." 

" Then you got more work to do, because I'm still undecided." 

~~

" Goodnight Gabriela." Chloe smoothed her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead again, before turning off the light and going into the kitchen. She had just finished loading the dishwasher when she heard the front door open.

" Hey." Brady leaned against the doorway, and tried not to be hurt when his wife didn't look up. " Lil' Mac down for the night." 

" Yeah." 

" That's too bad I wanted to say goodnight to her, we haven't spent nearly as much time together as we should." 

" She has a bedtime Brady, you know that you set it." Chloe closed the dishwasher, moved to the countertop, and began putting back the spices used to fix dinner. 

" I know was kind of hoping to see her during the daylight hours." Brady watched her stop and whirl around until she was facing him, looking angry.

" What does that mean?"

" Nothing."

" No it's not nothing, what do you mean?" 

Brady moved off the door jab, and sat done at the table, he knew he was starting something by mentioning the lack of time he spent with his daughter, but it needed to be out in the open. " I don't think its such a good idea for Gaby to spent so much time at the hospital, I don't think it's good for you either." 

" She's my friend, practically a sister, I'm not going to stop seeing her." 

" I'm not asking that, but this is looking eerily familiar to what happened when Patrick 'died'." 

" You're right, you were jealous then too." 

" I'm not jealous I'm just concerned." " Gaby loves Mac, and I don't think she should see her like she is, pale, and weak." " I'm not saying that Mac won't pull through, but God forbid she died, do you really want Gaby to remember her godmother like that." Brady stood and put a hand on her shoulder" I feel like you're pulling away from me Chlo, and it hurts."

" Brady I can't do this now." Chloe shrugs off his hand and walks out of the room leaving Brady to watch after her pain evident on his face.

Philip watches the scene from his monitor and smiles. " This is going to be easier then I thought.


	13. Isn't It Ironic

~@~@ Finally Ch.12

I disclaim

~~~

" Honey, I'm home." Jan walked into the loft that she shared with husband, dropping her bag by the door, and then leaned against it. The day had been long and tiring. Mac had shown no improvement, and it was taking its toll on her friends and family. Chloe had brought Gabriela by to see her godmother, but the little girl had no affect. 

" Hey look who's here." Brandon walked out the small kitchen with their daughter following behind. " It's Mom." 

Jan smiled at the scene her daughter was the spitting image of Brandon, with her dark complexion and jet-black curly hair. The second her daughter was born she fell in love with the small bundle, and she was sure that had Chloe Jessica looked like Paul, she still would have loved her. As it was everyone who saw her and Brandon together, assumed he was her father, which he was. " You say that like you haven't seen in me in weeks." She looked past her husband and focused on her child. "Where's my hug?"

" Hi mom." CJ barreled into her mother and gave her a tight hug, and held on for several second trying to hold the connection for as long as she could.

Brandon watched the hug with concern, it really wasn't like CJ to be so clingy as she had been, but at least now he knew the reason. " Munchkin, don't you have homework?" 

" Subtle Dad." The girl shook her head while she grabbed her book bag and climbed the stairs to her room. 

" What's up?" Jan sank down onto the couch, and braced herself for bad news. 

" First things, first."  Brandon leaned over, kissed his wife on the lips, and smiled at the way she melted into him after all these years. " Hello love of my life." 

" Good to be home reason for living." She putted him down on the couch and, and raised her eyebrow." What's up?" 

" Did you notice how affectionate CJ has been this last week?" 

" Yeah, but I was hoping it was her realizing how much she loves us." Jan drops her head in hands and shakes her head." It's not that is it."

" No, I talked to her and she really been worried about us, you especially." At the look of confusion Brandon continues." You were with Mac when the accident happened, and she's really worried about losing us." 

" I was kinda hoping this Mac situation wouldn't affect us like things usually do in this town." " I'll talk to her in a little while, I just need to rest." 

" Tough day." Brandon turned and began massaging her shoulders

" Mac has made no improvement." " Her body is healing, but we can't say anything about brain damage until she wakes up, and it gets worst."

" How?"

" Kristen DiMera as been slinking around Mac's room, Patrick's been standing guard to keep her away." " She's trying to become Mac's guardian, she's been talking to some other doctors about the chances of recovery in cases like this. "

" What are the chances?" 

" A normal case like this is about 70%, but Mac's not normal and her chances are more like 40%."  

" Damn." 

"Yeah, well unfortunately I had to tell Chloe that, and I don't know if she can recover from news like that." 

"She has Brady, she'll be fine." Taking her in his arms, he leans back on the couch ad thanks god that his family is safe.

~~

" Hey Chloe." Philip sat down next to the sullen woman in the hospital chapel. " You doing okay?" The question was ridiculous considering everything that has been happening, but he didn't really have another opening. 

" No, I'm not." 40 percent, her friend a 40 percent chance of survival, various bumps, and bruises form other fights and battles had destroyed most of her body's immunity. " Jan told me that Mac has 40% chance of survival." 

" Oh no." Philip hoped that he had his best sad face on, even thought he was mentally doing a touch down dance. He felt relieved and above all else pride, after everything else he was the one to finally end Mac. " Should I go get Brady for you?" 

" No, Brady doesn't care." How else could explain the way he was acting, talking about not taking Gabriela to see Mac. " He thinks I'm spending too much time with her as it is." 

" That's stupid, Mac is your friend, and you guys are like sisters." " Where does he expect you to be." 

" Thank you Philip at least someone understands me." Chloe almost laughed at the statement once she heard it out loud. Philip had never understood her, and the fact that he did when Brady didn't left her feeling weary. " I should go and check with Craig, before I head home." 

Philip quickly stood and offered her his hand as they left the chapel and headed for Dr. Wesley's office. " I wait her and then walk you back to your car." 

" Okay, thanks." Chloe gave him a small smile as entered her father's office.

" Please tell me that you're obsessed with her again." Sami sauntered into Philip's line of vision, and glared at the man before her. 

" Sami darling." Philip stood and made a move to kiss her cheek when she pushed him away." 

"Don't." " What are you doing here?" " Are you checking up on me?" 

" What!?" "No, I'm here to see how Mac is." Philip steeped closer, and lowered his voice. " Could you please lower your voice does the entire hospital need to know our business?" 

" We have no business Philip, we have a farce of a marriage that I hopefully we'll be out of soon." " I don't know what I ever saw in you, Austin was always the best of Kate's sons, and even Lucas comes closer then you do." " It's sad to think that Victors only worthwhile children are dead or have disowned him." 

" Back off Sami." Chloe quickly moves in front of Philip blocking him from the barracuda he mistakenly married. " Don't you have something else to do." 

"Well, well little Chloe Lane does your husband, that you're still chummy with your ex." " Why don't you run along and bother someone else." 

Chloe silently seethed, she didn't understand how Belle had gone all those years without decking Sami. " First off its Chloe BLACK, second my husband has no problem with my friends." Chloe stepped closer and straightened to her full height, which was several inches taller, then the angry blonde. " Third and I think this is most important, you really shouldn't start something with me today or any day for that matter, I learned a lot of things from a very good friend that suggest violence as a universal problem solver." 

" I don't have time for this." Sami gave Philip a final glare, before walking away in a huff. 

" Thanks Chloe." Philip looks down at his shoes. " I don't want it is about her, but I just can't get defend myself to her." " Ironic when you think how often I use to fly off the handle at you, back in school."  

Chloe laid a comforting hand on his shoulder." It's because you love her, Philip." She lifts his head and smiles at him." Come on I need a big strong man to walk me to my car, but since I don't see one you'll do." 

His lips turn at the corners and he shows his dimples." Gee Chloe, you know how to make a guy feel better." 


	14. Things that make you go Hmmm...

~@~@ Finally Ch. 13

I disclaim

*** I know, I've been neglecting this fic. I'm so sorry I have the entire thing planned out, but I got wrapped up in finishing up my Shloe Fic. Then like a moron I started a Johnny/Emily GH Fic that was suppose to be a one chapter fic, that has exploded into a multi-chapter story that is still not done. However I am now completely focused on finishing this fic unfortunately it will have be my last Broe story for a while, since I have promised a sequel to my Kay/Brain/Passion's fic, and there's been an All Cast/GH story running through my mind since the morons let Emily go, but I digress. The story will hopefully be finished by next week, since I have found an abundance of energy to encourage my writing, and without further ado chapter 13. 

~~~

Kristen walked into her suite and headed straight for the phone before dialing a familiar number." Yes, it's me." 

" I have talked to my lawyer and he believes that I have a very good case, the court date is tomorrow." 

_" That's very good, but how can I help?" _

" I want a guaranteed win, with no chance for Chloe to win." 

_"Should I bribe the judge?" _

" No unfortunately Mickey Horton is the judge, and is completely honest." Kristen gives a look of disgust." But he is also pro Horton considering his niece is the involved." 

_" Then just have him step down for being too involved in the case." _

" No Horton is perfect for this case as long as everything is above board he will do exactly what the evidence tell him he should." " What I need for you to do is get rid of some evidence that could harm us." 

_" What evidence?"   _

" Hank Red Wolf adopted Machiavelli when she was several months old privately incase the her birth certificate was questioned, I want the records destroyed." 

_" The Birth certificate too?"_

" No I want that admitted into court records, proof of Anna and Hank's plan to keep Machiavelli from her rightful father." " It will strengthen my claim on behalf of my poor dead husband." " Lucky for us that none of those goody two shoes wants Machiavelli implicated in his death or that could hurt us." 

_" I'll have some people take care of it, it will done by nightfall." _

" Good, now I have to go, don't let me down." 

_" I won't." _

Kristen hung the phone and lifted her bed revealing a worn picture. " Soon, all of our dreams will become true." 

~~~

Marlena looks up from her reading at the sound of the door being opened. " John is that you?" 

" Yeah Doc it's me." John loosened the tie around his neck and began massaging his temples. The hits just kept on coming, and he didn't know how long he could take them. " How was your day?" 

" I'm guessing better then yours." Marlena dropped her book on the couch walked over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. " Was it that bad?" 

" Worse, a court date has been set." " Tomorrow morning Chloe vs. Kristen to decided who Mac really is, Mickey ha been named Judge and Kristen's lawyers just smiling." John falls into the couch and closed his eyes, hoping for a small reprieve form this hectic day.

" You think she's up to something?" 

" She's a DiMera of course she's up to something, I just don't know what." " It makes no sense for her to have Mac declared Machiavelli DiMera, then she would have the spilt the entire empire, and Victor's little games have already put a stop to the Society." 

" I hate to think this, but maybe her plans are to resurrect Machiavelli." Marlena retook her seat on the couch and folded her legs underneath her. 

" Yeah well that's our worst fear, but right now truthfully it's seems unlikely the way Mac's conditions is deteriorating." John looked over at her and raised an eyebrow." You're familiar with Mac's case what are her chances of regaining consciousness."

" Well past case history of coma patients suggests that during their comatose state they are completely at piece and experience a sense of relaxation that is unattainable in their real life, that coupled with Mac's past history of abuse by Stefano's hands I'd have to say that it's unlikely that she would come out." " Personally after a life like she's had, I can't see why she would want to wake form such a peaceful state." 

" You see granddaughter, even Marlena thinks you should stay." Stefano sits on the arm of the couch an evil gleam in his eyes. 

" Please that's complete garbage." Mac shakes her head and glares at him. " Do I look like I'm in a state of relaxation, let me tell you something this is not me at complete peace." Her face was tight with tension and confusion. 

" Trust me Doc for someone like Mac, hell for an ex-mercenary peace is knowing that you outlived and outwitted your enemies." John stood and moved toward the balcony looking out serene Salem skyline. " I kinda hope that Stefano's need for revenge is a genetic trait that she picked up, it may be the only thing that keeps her with us." " Cause god knows what Kristen has in store for us." 

~~~

It felt a little eerie being here or at it did for Belle, but she had long ago learned that nothing made her sister Sami feel anything. She didn't even know why she agreed to come and meet Sami at the Java Café, but when the older woman called wanting to make amends she couldn't really refuse. But sitting here waiting for her, Belle had time to rethink the reconciliation; Sami hadn't really done anything to show that she had changed. 

Belle turned and looked around the table, if she closed her eyes she could see the entire thing in her head, Mac arrival and the laughing that ensued, the character slams, and her usual threats. 

_"Speaking of which, I want to speak to you about that Mac." Belle turns toward Mac, still not quite sure what her relationship to the ex-mercenary was. " I want your guarantee, that Shawn will be in one unharmed no scratches piece for the wedding, which mean no adventures or missions or sparring." ___

_ "Belle, you know that's impossible, things come up, there are no guarantees in this business." She understood the women's concern but they had been having some very strange activities going on around Europe and she had all her agents on guard.___

_ Belle gave a sigh and motioned for Mac to come closer, and when she complied she grabbed the woman's t-shirt collar and pulled her closer. " Shawn WILL be unharmed on our wedding day and we WILL have an uninterrupted honeymoon, or I will hurt you." "I have dreamed of this day since I was six, and it WILL happen with no problems, understood." ___

_ " Of course." Mac stepped back and smoothed her shirt making a mental note that Belle Black wasn't a light weight." In fact Shawn got a month off, take an extended honeymoon on me." ___

_"How did you do that?" Chloe asked with awe in her voice.___

_"She's determined." "It doesn't however work with everyone." "That means you, Chloe." Mac hears her cell phone and gives a weak smile before stepping away to take the call. ___

_ That was when it happened Mac was talking on the phone when she spotted the small child wondering into the street. Acting on pure instinct Mac started toward the small child and increased her speed when she saw the Black BMW barreling down the street toward the child._

Belle turned her head in the direction that Mac did and did a double take, because just like that day there was a small child standing along side the road, but the car coming toward them was barreling down on them but parking. The driver car opened and Philip Kiriakis emerged; he stopped in front of the small child and hugged him. " Oh my god." 

" What?" Sami sat down across from her younger sister and followed her gaze. " Oh that's right you haven't really seen your nephew since he was a baby, do you want to meet little Victor now?" 

Belle looked at the small child carefully, their was definitely a resemble between her nephew and the child that Mac saved. They were both the age, and had blond hair, and she was sure that id he was wearing a red shirt and khaki shorts that he would indeed be the child she saw that day. " No that's okay he looks like he's having fun with his dad." Shaking off the feeling of anxiety she was feeling she looked back at her sister. " So Sami what did you want to talk about?" 

" Belle, I've been thinking this whole feud we've got going, it's really silly." " I mean you didn't even seem to recognize your own nephew, and I have to be truthful this whole Mac thing has me thinking… you know."

" Yeah I understand Sami." Belle looks back and catches Philip and little Victor puling away form the curb. " It's got me thinking too." 

Coming Soon: 

Even in crisis love still blooms in Salem.  


	15. Getting There

~@~@ Finally Ch. 14

I disclaim

~~

Okay, I know it's been a awhile, but I'm back thanks to Thalia, so bear with me as I try to remember where I was going.

~~~

Jason watched Mimi leave her office from his hiding place across the street, and groaned, he really didn't want to have to interrogate an old friend, but it was necessary. As it was all the information he had was just things he read in a file on the plane ride over, and he knew that as a reporter and a gossip Mimi could fill him in on the important things the report didn't say. " Hey Meems." 

" Jason." She turns with a smile on her face, she had just been thinking of the man, when suddenly appeared." We must have some strange connection, because I was just thinking about you."

" Really, good thoughts I hope." 

Mimi looked at him critically with her reporters eye, he was charm and confidence personified, but she could see the desperation in him, and immediately felt for him. " Of course, I was thinking how I should call and see how you're doing, you settling in okay?" 

" Yeah, I'm okay." " Hey am I interrupting something?" He motioned toward her briefcase." You hot on the trail of a story?"

" No, I was actually off to lunch, would you like to join me?" 

" I'd like that." Jason deftly removed the briefcase form her hands, before offering his arm. 

" Great." She took his arm, and began dragging him across the street to the small dinner." We can catch up." 

And sure enough twenty minutes later, they were Jason gave Mimi and comforting hand squeeze. " I'm sorry I heard you and Kevin had broken up, but that was about it." " I never figured…"

" That Kevin was gay, yeah I think it shocked everyone, I mean I heard rumors about Hawk, but seeing it with your own eyes is…" She shook her head, banishing the image. " Strange." " I laughed for about two hours, Kevin thought I was having a nervous break down, he called Jan over, and she was a still a just a med student, so she brought Brandon." " I thought it was the worst day of my life, but… I'm over it, you know what they say better to have loved and lost, then to…"

" Yada yada yada, that's just something they say to make us feel better, it doesn't feel true." 

" Jason...uh…I shouldn't ask but are you okay being herein Salem with Chloe and Brady and everything?" 

" Yeah, I uh… talked to her after wards and she made me understand, and it wasn't like I could see that she wasn't over him, but I hey I we had fun." " Besides it's not like I'm the first guy lose my heart to Chloe Lane, hey Philip survived, and I can too." 

"Mimi rolled her eyes." Please Philip hardly survived, he became a womanizing playboy, until he was trapped by a barracuda, please have self respect then to end up like Philip." 

" I thought Philip was married to Belle's older sister, I can't imagine anyone related to Belle, that's a barracuda." 

" Sami Brady, is a complete genetic mystery, she has two great parents, great siblings, and really a great family, and yet she is…." " God I just don't think I would be completely honest with myself, or you unless I said she was devil's daughter." " No morals or conscience, or any trait you would associate with a Brady." " Hell on a bad day she resembles a DiMera." 

" Wow, I didn't now, that's interesting." 

 ~~

" John." Lucas jogged the few steps that separated him form his father-in-law, and nodded at assistant he was speaking too." Can I borrow you for a moment." 

" Sure." John turned and gave the women next to him a small smile." I'll have Teri call you with the numbers, Gene." " Lucas, follow me." He walked down the halls of Basic Black with his head held high, walking the halls always made him feel proud. People hadn't thought twice about him, when he first opened the doors, just him and Brady; they thought he was trying to buy he was into the business and they he fall flat on his face, but he hadn't. He and his children had worked hard, and they were now no. 1 in Fashion, Victor was constantly dogging their heels, and every once in awhile out of the blue Red Wolf Industries would beat them out for an account, but he liked the competition. Especially that smile Mac had when she beat him it reminded him of when he first knew her, before Stefano manipulated her life. The final thought filled his heart with rag, and as he entered his office, he headed straight for the mini bar, by his desk, and reached for a small bottle of Smirnov's vodka. 

" John you okay?" The younger man looked at the sight concerned, e never really seen John drink anything, but champagne, and him was drowning a bottle was strange and a little disconcerting. 

" Sorry bad memories just blindsided me." He dropped the bottle in a nearby wastebasket, and took his seat motioning for his son-in-law to seat. " What's up?"

"Darcy, one of Mac's men, faxed me the investigation file on Victor, he hand is all over this Insider Trading thing, he had meetings with the main agents on the case." 

" Yeah, I suspected that." And fared it, until now he had thought that Victor and Mac's feud was kind of funny, The any event where they were present was sure to be fun, a look, a sneeze would cause the bickering that usually ended in death threats, and only once in violence, when Victor lapsed into Greek, and said something that caused Patrick to punch him. This however was vindictive, before their fights were centered solely on each other only occasionally veering off to pull in family members and friends, but by sicing the FEDS on her Victor, had simultaneously effected thousands of lives, something John knew Mac would never allow, and in her absence he wouldn't either." I never thought Victor, would do something like this."

" Yeah, it doesn't fit the man I know." Victor was vicious in business, but felt family was sacred, and ruining hundreds for a pity argument, was outrageous, and even with everything he done in the past he couldn't see the man he admired would sink so low. Lucas dropped the file on John's desk, and shook his head. " It's not hard evidence, but it's damming."     

John rubbed his chin, and nodded his head." Well, I think for the moment we should proceed as if he is behind it, I check over everything they have and then I'll have Patrick get to the right people." " For right now, I think we should neutralize him."

" Well, Philip tells me that the board is very concerned with what's being leaked to the press, he says they're looking to remove him as CEO." " I think right now Brady would be their ideal candidate, but…." 

" But Brady wouldn't go near Titan, because Chloe's angry at Victor for going after Mac." 

" Yeah… well there are some other candidates, none of them fans of Mac's." " It's amazing how many people she's managed to tick off in such a short life." 

" What about Philip?"

Lucas looks confused." What about him?" 

" Is he being considered for the position?"

" No, come on John, Philip's in charge of managing the view outside his window, he doesn't know how to run a company, he can barley run his life." 

" True, but he'd be willing to take suggestions from others and he's on Mac's side, he's the lesser of the evils." " This is only temporary, or I hope it is, but for right now, I think its something we should look into."

~~

" DADDY." Chloe looked up from her magazine and watched her daughter throw herself into her fathers arm. " You're home, guess what I was playing at the park today, and we saw a butterfly, and I tried to catch it but it was fast." " So Mommy suggested I draw a picture of it, and I drew five, one for your office, one for Grandma and Grandpa, one for Nana and Poppy, one for the Mommy, and one but Big Mac, but Mommy says we have to wait o take it to Mac because we don't want monnup…monopoly her." 

Brady carried the small child over to the couch and sat down." Yeah we wouldn't want to do that, but I know she'll appreciate, and I know appreciate it." 

" Gabriela, why don't you go get the picture you made your daddy?" Once she heard the daughter hit stomp on the top stair, she looked over at her husbands." You're home early, what's up?"

" I just thought maybe I'd join you and Gaby at the hospital, maybe get some dinner afterward." 

" We're not going to the hospital today." 

Brady searched his wife's eyes. "Why?"

" Because you were right." 

He shook his head, stood and moved to sit beside her, bending closer to hear her." What?"

Putting down her magazine she meets his eyes." You were right, Gabriela shouldn't see Mac like that, neither one of us should, and I shouldn't be trying to push you away." " I know that you care about her too, and that they are a bunch of people that care about her, but I just look at her, and I think back to when I woke up in the DiMera summer home." " I was so scared." She felt him tense beside, and took his hand; kissing it and making him meet her eyes. " It wasn't Stefano or Tony it was this feeling that I was all alone, and that I had nothing, and then Mac woke up, and it just changed." 

" We're the complete opposite, but she understood the feeling and lessened it, and if she hadn't been there for me then I don't think I would have ever made it here on my own, and I can't…" 

" I know, Diva I just need you to let me help you, we can save her together." He dropped to down to one knee in front of her." We're in this together, you and me, and together we can do this, we've been here before, you remember you and me some medical nuisance, and we be it, and we'll beat it now." " I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone you care about, I swear it." 

~~~

Coming Soon: 

Kristen and Chloe have their day in court.

  
 


	16. Justice is Served

~@~@ Finally Ch. 15

I disclaim

~~

KNOCK KNOCK 

" Coming." Chloe yelled as she raced toward the loft door, shifting through the papers in her hand. " Hold on." Tolling her eyes in annoyance, she drops the paper by on the bookshelf by the door and yanks it open, not even looking at the person on the other side." What?" 

" Hello to you too." Belle gave her sister-in-law; her best smile, hoping that all her concerns were well hidden from her eyes. " Are you always this welcoming, or is this just reserved for family?" 

" Sorry Belle." She stepped back and allowed the other women into the room. " It's just that today Gabriela is with my mother, and with Brady at work, I was trying to work on some news songs before I left for court, but my daughter found the music first and decided to draw a picture." 

Belle's hand flew to her mouth to stop the laughter. Her niece had sure enough used a bright green crayon to color all over her mother's sheet music. " Well she's doing a great job." " What's with the black smiley face in the corner of the paper?" 

The brief smile fell from Chloe's face." That's Mac, we told her the Mac was always with her and so I think she was trying to draw me a picture to let me know the same thing."  " At least that better be it, because it's the only reason she not grounded." " So what brings you by, shouldn't you be working?" 

" Yeah, I was but I took some personal time." Belle dropped down onto the couch and hesitated, not sure how she much she should tell or what exactly she should say. After all it was just feeling, she didn't really know anything. " I saw Sami a few days ago." She caught Chloe's eyes, and saw the anger mingled with hatred." Okay, and that look was about what?" 

" Nothing, I just…" She hopped onto the coffee table, and shook her head. " I can't figure out how Sami is related to any of you, I mean I know how genetically, but I just don't see it, she's nothing like you or Marlena, and I don't remember Eric being an evil vindictive little twerp, so every time I see her I wonder what happened to make her such a bitch." 

" Yeah, I when I see her I wonder how I could ignore it for so long, I mean Geez, she tried to sell me on the black market, when I was baby." " Well, she called me after Mac's accident, she had been thinking about thing, and had a few regrets." 

" A few?" 

" She wanted to make up, and when I meet her I saw my nephew." 

" Yeah, I've meet little Victor, he's adorable, looks just like Philip." 

" Really I didn't see him for that long, Philip was picking him up, just outside the Java Café…" Belle watched her friends face tense, then frown in confusions." It was really eerie, he was standing n the same place as that kid that disappeared, and for a moment I thought I was back there before the accident happened." 

Chloe meet Belle's eyes, and saw the implication. She closed her eyes, and brought Victor Kirakis Jr. imagine up in here mind, he was the right size, and had the same color hair." That was quite a coincidence wasn't it?" 

" No it wasn't, I'm told that where he's always picked up." " You're thinking the same thing, I'm thinking aren't you?" "  I didn't want to think it, because of you know…what it means, but let's not keep it to ourselves, to protect feelings." Chloe nodded. 

" Philip."

" Sami" 

Both women eyes widened at the others response, but Chloe was the first to recover. " What do you think it was Philip?"

" Philip according to Sami Philip picks him up there everyday, after his play date, plus he used to own a black BMW, he got rid of it when the new Mercedes came out." " What about Sami?"

" Well, Sam's pretty evil, and would have had access to Austin's car." 

The blonde nodded, but didn't say anything, until another thought, came to her. " You know, when you first came back to town, Sami and Philip were at each throats, the divorce paper were being filed, Sami was looking at wedding dresses, I guess she thought she and Austin could make it work, but then suddenly Philip was back and Austin was forgotten." 

" What are you suggesting?" 

" Well you think its Sami, and think its Philip, but what if it's both." 

Chloe started to speak, but the phone cut her off, she gave a weak smile, before she grabbed the cordless nearby." Hello?" " Yeah thanks for reminding me Mom, I was just about to get ready." "No, we'll play it by ear." " Okay give her my love, love you to." She hung up the phone, and turned back to Belle." I need to get ready for court, but I'm going to look into what we were talking about." 

" Okay." Belle hugged her friend, and headed for the door, turning back to give her a reproachful glance." Chloe I don't want you doing something dangerous, just tell Brady what I said, okay?" 

" Of course."  

~~~

" Philip we're glad you come attend on such short notice, we know how busy you." 

Philip nodded to the William Hancock; the old man hated him, but knew that he had no other choice but to be nice. " It was no problem, I am honored that you felt you could talk to me."

" Yes, well." " This accusation about your father, and the charges against your brother are causing us here on the board a lot of concern."  " Titan Stock is down, and constantly falling, companies that were once our allies are refusing our calls, we are in serious trouble." " We've asked Victor to step down temporarily, and he's agreed, he values his company too much to risk it, but we are now looking for someone to take the reigns."  William hesitated unable to believe what he was about to ask." Philip, the board feels that you would be the only one capable of handling this situation, we would like you to accept the position of CEO." " We understand that you, are also currently to keep your family together, and realize this is an imposition…" 

" Nonsense, this company was started by my father, and I can't in good conscience let it fall, even if he himself is the cause." " It's my duty, and I gladly accepted it." 

" Thank You, Philip, once again we know this is asking a lot of you…." William moved from around the wide oak table in the center, and reached for the younger man hands. 

" Think nothing of it William, I'm just glad I could help." Philip shook the man's hand, being careful to keep the extreme joy from showing on his face. While the in his head, he carefully checked off the position of CEO, from his list, and focused on his next goal, Chloe Lane.

~~~

" ALL RISE, THE HONORABLE MICHEL HORTON PRESIDING." 

" Be seated." Mickey sat down at his bench and looked out into his courtroom. He wanted to step down from this case, but his mother had talked him out of him, but he was quickly regretting that decision. Hs niece Chloe was seated at the defenses table, her face a stoic mask, while across the room Kristen sat grinning as if she already won. " We are here today, to hear testimony from one Kristen Blake DiMera, your client claims that the women lying comatose in the Salem University Hospital is legally Machiavelli Ann DiMera, and seeks her rights as next of kin, is that right?" 

" Yes your honor."  The aging lawyer rose, from his seat, and cast an angry look toward the defense." We contend sir that, the defendant along with other with others is merely continuing what Henry Red Wolf started to do the day she was born, and that is to keep Machiavelli from her real family." 

" Your Honor." Susan Peters stood, and granted the judge a small smile. " The plaintiff, seems to be forgetting that MACKEZIE REDWOLF, lived the first years of her life as a Red Wolf, and was doing so when she was injured, and that Mrs. Black has the victims power of attorney, as well as being her sole heir." " She had no interest in her birth father or his family." 

" Of course she didn't, she was told at a young age, that her father was a psychotic madman." " Henry Red Wolf and his entire family, spent years slandering her birth father, the poor child had no choice but to hide her desire to be with her real father." 

" Sir." Susan opened her briefcase, and removed a thick file folder, and handed t to the bailiff." These documents are adoptions papers, baptism records, and Mackenzie's will." " As well, as testimony form countless people, that witnessed her dislike of the family, I believe together they state quite firmly that she had no wished to be tied to this family." 

" Your honor." Kristen leaned over to her attorney, and handed him a piece of paper, from under her coat." We are currently presenting the victims birth certificate, where her mother names Henry Red Wolf as her father, and DNA test that confirm her paternity." He pulls out a similar but mush smaller file folder and hands it to the bailiff." We also have a picture of an emblem that was embedded on the her days after she was born." 

" Your honor we're not here to discuss, an emblem?" 

" Your honor, the emblem is an important to this case." " It's an emblem given to members of the Red Wolf family, to identify their position in the as Chiefs in the Seminoles tribe, it consider and great honor, bestowed upon them by the Gods, it's considering an insult to give it to someone who isn't blood relation, and MACHAVELLI was given this emblem." "  I believe that this all proves our case, Henry Red Wolf stole Anthony DiMera child from him, and tried to raise her as his own, and accomplished it through lies, and manipulation." We're asking that Kristen be allowed take her rightful place as Machiavelli next of kin, and give her all that she's entitled to which includes half of the DiMera estate."

" Your Honor…" 

"Enough." Mickey slammed down his gavel, and set his jaws." I have heard enough, we'll take an hour for lunch, so that I can to review the documents, and we'll meet again at three o'clock, for my decision." He quickly stood, and left the courtroom, leaving the occupants to their thoughts.

ONE HOUR LATER

 " ALL RISE, THE HONORABLE MICHEL HORTON PRESIDING."

" Be seated." Mickey expelled a long breath." I have read all the documents, testimony, and I have searched my law books for answers." " I know Mackenzie Red Wolf, and I've met Machiavelli Dimera, and I must say that I prefer Mackenzie, but the facts speak for themselves, and I can not allow my feelings to override the law." " 1978 Mesa vs. State, says that when a document such as a birth certificate is falsified that the it's up to the courts to restore the rights stolen from the denied parent." " Unfortunately, by falsifying her birth records Henry Red Wolf, and his wife did indeed conspire to deny Anthony DiMera his parental rights, and as his widow Mrs. DiMera has those rights bequeathed to her." " It is my judgment, that the women lying in Salem University Hospital, is legally Machiavelli Ann DiMera, the power of attorney, and will signed by Mackenzie Ann Red Wolf, is now null and void, power of attorney is here by granted to next of kin Kristen Blake DiMera." With the final sound of his gavel Mickey stood, and made his way back to his chambers, unable to see the tears of that his witnessed beginning to fall from Chloe's eyes.


	17. Equations, Puzzles, and other confusing ...

~@~@ Finally Ch. 16

I disclaim

~~

Phillip stood and slapped his hands together, as his old friend walked in the solarium.  " Jase man glad you could make it." 

The other man looked around noticing the change, the last time he had been here the room had been dark and stuffy, full of old statues, and dark brown furniture, but now the room looked light and airy. Instead of the old wood furniture there was one ivory couch and a large piano in the center. " Nice décor man, your Mom as great taste." 

" Her, not even, she would go against my father's taste and change stuff." He shook his head and flashed those dimples. " No I did this, I figured since my Dad's not coming back, I might as well make it to my liking." 

" So he's not coming back?" 

" No he got too greedy, trying to one up Mac Red Wolf, his facing some major charges, Victor Kirakis is not the kind of man that goes to Prison." " Naw Dad has decided to extend his vacation overseas." 

" I'm sorry to hear that Phil, I know how close to your parents you are." 

Phillip let his eyes show his anger for mere seconds before the usual light replaced it. " Yeah, well we all have to pay the price for the choices and enemies we make, this is his." 

Jason watched his friend closely, and felt a shiver go don his spine. He had spent years learning how not to be afraid, hell his boss was the mother of all things scary, Mac had told him stories that he thought destroyed all ability to fear in him. Until he saw the look of pure uninhibited evil pass through his eyes, then for no more then a second did he feel a cold fear sweep through him that caused him to as a silent prayer, before he put on his game face." Well, as long as you okay." 

" Better then okay, things have been rocky." Phillip looked at the window, a small smile on his lips." But there turning around, besides I'm a Kirakis, I rise above the rest." 

~~~

Shawn thanked the elderly priest again, the things he found out had merely been basic information but it was still helpful. He was still missing large piece of the puzzle, like how did Kristen DiMera end up here, and how did she get out. 

Father Dermot had told everything that he knew. Which was that one night over a decade ago Kristen arrived on their doorstep with merely the clothes on her back, crazy out of her mind.  He said delusional, but it all meant the same thing, she rarely spoke and when she did it was either incoherent ramblings or pleas for her 'big brother', Peter. She gradually got worse and worse until letters and sometimes packages started arriving. The sender was unknown as were the contents, but the results were apparent.

Kristen started talking coherently and more often. She started talking about 'her baby' that was waiting for her to get better. But Kristen didn't have any children, at least none that were really hers.

Stopping just outside the monastery he pulled put his cell phone and looked toward his rented motorcycle. He checked the area, and frowned, he had the feeling he was being watched. The small monastery was hidden deep in the hills, over rough terrain, he had spent days watching it, searching for a patterns of visitors and found that there were basically none. So why were their tire treads, when he rode a motorcycle, and the deliveryman rode a horse and cart. 

 The vibrations of his cell phone caught him off guard; he clicked on his phone with one hand, while the other moved toward his hostler, as he scanned the grounds. " Brady." 

_" It's O'Neil." _

Even from way across the world, Shawn could hear the defeat in the older man voice, the sound caused a knot to form in his stomach." Mac?" 

_" Alive, but...Chloe lost… we all lost." _

" What?!?!"

_" Kristen had her day in court, Mac is now and forever Machiavelli DiMera."_

Shawn tightened his grip on the gun. Kristen was dangerous, they didn't know anything about her, accept that she was sometimes unbalanced, and that she was a Dimera, neither thing instilled confidence that she wasn't up to no good. " How did that happen, Chloe had power of Attorney?" 

" Kristen had a very convincing lawyer, he had the judge eating out his hand, made Tony looked like a wrongfully denied father, and the Red Wolfs looking like armed kidnappers." " What do you have?" 

" Not much, I'm in Portugal, about two hours from the old estate that Stefano owned, At Our Lady Of Perpetual Mercy." " Kristen showed just appeared one night with no clothes or belongings, then disappeared another, she had no visitors, or now that they knew of she was crazy, they kept in her in a room in the basement, once she stopped going batty they only checked on her to give her, her meals. She didn't talk that often, and when she did it was about 'her baby'." 

" A baby, Kristen didn't' have kids." 

" Yeah I know, but I think we should check out where that kid Elvis is, see if we can find him, maybe threaten him a little." 

" Alright I do what I can, but I need more on her. Monasteries aren't free like they used to be, people don't just get sanctuary they need money to survive just like everyone else, so someone was paying for her stay, Kristen is a left brain, and I need the other half."  

" I'm on it." Shawn continued to search the area, until his eye caught the glint of glass reflecting of the sun, and gave a feral grin. 

~~~

The picture wouldn't change no matter how much she stared at it, Chloe knew that, but she stared at it anyway. It was the picture her daughter ha drawn for her Aunt Mac, but Mac would never see it.  Kristen plans didn't include let Mac ever see her goddaughter, no her plans included either death or world domination.  He looked around the house glad that Gabrielle was at her parents, and Brady was trying to regroup with John and the guys, she didn't think she could explain to anyone. Not the depression or the silence.

She had failed.

Mackenzie had saved her countless times, and when her friend needed her she failed, half the town had been counting on her to win, and when push came to shove she buckled under the pressure. 

" Snap out it." Mac stood in front of her friend, and snapped her fingers, and gave a low but scary growl, when the woman didn't response." I'll don't do ell with maudlin people, Chloe."  She looked around the empty house, and groaned. " Come on, please pull it together." " All I got right now is Jason and Shawn, and you know I love my boys, but let's face it men are the less weaker sex in the brain department, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start solving the equation." 

The phone began to ring, and both women looked toward the cordless on the kitchen wall. The ring stopped when the voice mail began, and Phillips' voice filled the room.

" Hey Chloe, It's me Philip." " I heard about what happened at the court house, and … I'm really sorry, I know how much Mac means to you." " I know this is hard, but I thought maybe I could help, get your mind off things, take the kids tot eh park." " Victor has done nothing but talk about Gaby nonstop since last week." " Please Chloe, I think we could both use the distractions." 

" Twit." Mac said with disgust, glaring at the phone as f it had offended her. 

Chloe however walked stride fully toward the kitchen counters and opened a drawn, puling out an envelope of photos. Flipping through them quickly until she came to one of her daughter, and her newest friend slash cousin. Belles words played in her head she examined the photo. Mimi had given an I.D. of the child Mac had saved; her reporter's eye had given a perfect description, a description that fit Victor Jr. to a T. Belle had even suggested Phillip as the driver, but it mad no sense Phillip had no real reason to hate Mac, she had treated him much better then she treated Victor. 

Mac stepped closer and narrowed her eyes." Oh the wheels are turning." 

Chloe's mind raced, Philip had no reason to go after Mac, none at all, except…

Except that even with his brother and father on the other side of the law, and a divorce going on, Philip was doing okay. Lucas had just told her that he was named CCEO of Titan in his father's absence; a company that he was supposes to share with his Kate's other kids, and Bo. Except that Bo, Billy, and Lucas didn't want the money, and Austin was unable to collect his share. All in all he was doing better then most, he was single, rich, and powerful. In a town like Salem, just becoming one of those things was enough to incite murder, all three at once was you could only get with a mass conspiracy or a deal with the devil. " Or a DiMera." Chloe said quietly the ramification of the statement just beginning to set it.

Mac face broke into a grin a mile wide. " That's my girl." 

~~~

Coming soon: 

Mac's time runs out.

Kirsten and John come face to face.


End file.
